Two Hearts Can Only Beat As One
by ScandalousDreaming
Summary: One passionate night changes the lives of Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant III. The other version of Three Hearts Can't Beat As One. Olitz endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately this is not another chapter to the story, but it is another chapter, if that makes any sense. This is the original idea I had in mind, but changed it. I'm posting it now to see if anyone finds this storyline better than the other one. The plots are very similar, but I changed it up a bit. Anyway let me know what you guys think and if you like this version better I'll continue with it instead. I hope you enjoy!**

Olivia scanned the crowded restaurant. She was originally supposed to be there to celebrate her two year anniversary with her boyfriend… well ex-boyfriend now, Edison Davis, but those plans were shot to hell when she walked in on him taking some random girl from behind in his dorm room. Olivia should've been upset when she walked in on them, but she was more relieved if anything. Her relationship with Edison was boring and dull. The sex was less than average and so was Edison's package. There was no fun, no excitement ever. All Edison did was control her. She should have left his sorry ass sooner, but he refused to let her go the one time she tried. He actually dropped down to his knees and begged her to stay with him, which she did out of pity. Now look at her.

Alone at the restaurant Edison made a reservation for to celebrate their anniversary. Olivia lost her appetite after finding her lying cheating boyfriend having his way with some other girl, but that didn't mean she couldn't stop and get a quick drink to celebrate her break up. She walked over to the bar area of the restaurant that was also crowded. All the chairs were taken except one. There was one empty chair next to a man that appeared to be by himself. Olivia quickly made her way to the empty seat before someone else came and took it. Before sitting down she asked the man who was nursing a scotch if the seat was taken. Either he didn't hear her, was ignoring her, or wasn't sure if she was talking to him because the man didn't answer. Olivia asked him again and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

He turned to look at her and her breath hitched at the sight of that fine specimen of a man. He had brown wavy hair that she immediately wanted to run her fingers through. The mysterious man had the most captivating blue eyes she'd ever seen. His nose was a little weird looking, but his lips looked kissable and soft. And that jawline of his… was strong and already had Olivia feeling some type of way. She let her eyes travel lower, admiring the way his suit fitted him perfectly and the way his muscles strained against the expensive fabric. Olivia couldn't help herself as her eyes curiously wandered down to his crotch. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. His bulge was big and he wasn't even erect.

Realizing that she was noticeably staring directly at his crotch and too long at that, Olivia brought her eyes back up to meet his. She immediately started blushing at the awareness that he caught her checking him out. The smirk and smug look on his face gave his knowledge away. Without any shame or remorse, the man did a once over of Olivia. The look in his eyes and the way he licked his lips told her he liked what he saw. Olivia shifted uncomfortably under his heavy gaze and his smirk grew into a cocky lopsided grin. The man decided to stop teasing her and finally answered her.

"No." He simply said, but that was all it took for Olivia to feel an ache in between her legs. His baritone voice was rich, deep, and laced with sex. The man just naturally oozed sexuality.

Olivia nodded and gave the man a small smile before taking a seat next to him, which did nothing to help the ache in between her legs because as soon as she sat down, her nostrils were filled with his cologne and the most masculine smell that she was sure was the man's own unique scent. Olivia waved over the bartender and ordered her favorite drink, which was red wine. The bartender set her drink down in front of her seconds later. As she took a sip of her wine, the man admired the way her plump lips pressed against the glass and secretly wondered what her lips would feel like against his, better yet what they would feel like wrapped around him. He shook that inappropriate thought from his head and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant." He said, extending the hand that was not holding his tumbler of scotch, to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia Pope." Olivia replied politely, taking his hand and shaking it before letting it go.

"That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." Fitz complimented her.

Olivia smiled and blushed at his compliment. "Thank you Fitzgerald." She said shyly.

"Fitz." He corrected her.

Olivia looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Fitz chuckled, "Call me Fitz. I don't like being called by my full name. Besides all of my friends call me Fitz."

Olivia laughed at that and Fitz swore that was greatest sound he had ever heard.

"Oh so when did we become friends exactly?" Olivia asked amusingly.

"When you were checking me out." Fitz replied with that same cocky grin on his face from moments ago.

Olivia's cheeks turned a crimson color at his words

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope." Fitz answered, popping the "p" for emphasis. He was truly enjoying messing with the young beauty sitting next to him. "How old are you?"

"Why?" Fitz shrugged. "How old do you think I am?" Olivia asked.

Fitz leaned in a little to get a closer look at her. "Twenty-one." He said confidently. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well I was gonna say eighteen but you're drinking wine at a bar not that that matters because eighteen year olds do it all the time but I have a feeling you're not that type of girl."

"What type of girl do you think I am?" Olivia challenged.

Fitz leaned back in his chair and observed her for a minute before answering, "I think you're a very intelligent, bright, ambitious, hardworking, quiet but if tempted fierce, and a no nonsense type of girl. I think you're the type of girl that chooses to stay home and study majority of the time while her friends go out and party. Am I close?"

Olivia was impressed by his read on her. He hit the nail directly on the head. She wasn't the partying type of girl like her best friend Abby was. The party scene just wasn't her cup of tea, so yeah she chose to stay home and study in hopes of getting a good education that would eventually lead to a successful career.

"That's both impressive and a little creepy how well you can read me." Olivia told me.

Fitz laughed, "It's kind of part of my job to read people. Not a big part but it's definitely needed."

"Oh what do you do?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I'm a corporate law consultant at my father's firm in New York." Fitz stated.

"What's the name of your father's firm?"

Grant Consulting."

"So are you rich?" Olivia asked not really interested in whether he had money or not, but he seemed down to earth, which in her opinion wasn't the typical rich male or rich person in general.

"No… well yes… sort of. My father is the one who is wealthy. I'm just his son. I had to earn everything that I have now. Nothing was ever just handed to me because I'm a Grant and I didn't want it to be. I wanted to establish my own self, my own identity instead of being labeled as Big Jerry's son Fitz. Like everyone else that woks for Grant Consulting, I have to earn my paychecks. I attended Harvard Law, where I received my Associate's, Bachelor's, and Master's. Once I finished getting all of my degrees, I started working for my father's firm. However, he didn't just give me the job because I was his son. I was interviewed and my father made sure I was qualified before hiring me." Fitz explained to Olivia.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he cared what she thought about him and they only just met like fifteen minutes ago. Fitz didn't want Olivia to think of him as a spoiled, entitled brat that lived off of his father's money. He wanted her to see him for who he really was. A hardworking man that wasn't afraid to stand on his own two feet.

"Oh so you aren't Mr. Richie rich?" Olivia asked teasingly, bumping his shoulder.

Fitz laughed and shook his head. "Well I didn't say that. I do have a lot of money to live the comfortable lifestyle that I'm used to but all of it was earned and it's all mine." He said matter-of-factly in a lighthearted manner, bumping her shoulder.

"Good for you." Olivia held up her hand and Fitz gave it a high five causing the two of them to bust out in laughter. If they were both being honest, neither of them had so much fun just simply talking in a long time with the opposite sex.

"How about you? What school are you attending right now?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"UCLA."

"Really, what are you majoring in?"

"Nursing."

Fitz nodded slowly and held up his tumbler of scotch, "Well I wish you the best of luck." He said sincerely and they clink their glasses together.

"Thanks." Olivia replied before taking another sip of her drink.

"Can I ask you something?" Fitz asked seriously when the burning sensation in his throat faded. Olivia looked at him nervously, but gave him the go ahead. "What is a beautiful young woman like yourself doing at a fancy restaurant such as this place alone on a Saturday night?"

Olivia didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not, not because she didn't trust him but because she was a little embarrassed and didn't want to seem pathetic. However, the look that Fitz gave her was one of no judgement which helped her relax and feel more comfortable to tell him.

She sighed, "I was supposed to be here with my boyfriend of two years but earlier I caught him cheating on me so it's safe to say that we're over and that I needed a drink to celebrate my break up from that loser. Why not do it at a classy place such as the one we're in now."

Fitz gave her a look of sorrow, which was the last thing she wanted from him or anybody else. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her because she was relieved that the relationship was over. "I'm sorry to hear that. He's an idiot to give up what will probably be the best thing that ever happened to him." He told her honestly.

Olivia waved a dismissing hand, "It's fine. I'm fine. I wanted an out of the relationship and I got it so it's whatever. Anyway what is a handsome man like _yourself_ doing here all alone?" Olivia countered playfully.

Fitz smirked at her, "I'm here on business, well I was. My client left a while ago but I stayed back to have a drink. Which I'm glad I did or else I wouldn't have met this incredibly breathtaking young woman." He said flirtatiously.

"Mmm is that right?" Olivia flirted right back, leaning in some.

"Mmhmm that's exactly right." Fitz leaned in too.

When their lips were just about to make contact, Olivia turned her head and called over the bartender to refill her glass.

"That was mean. Really you hurt my feelings you little tease." Fitz said with a little pout on his face that was so adorable. He even folded his arms to make his point, which caused Olivia to giggle.

"Awe poor Fitzy, did I hurt your feelings?" Olivia teased.

Before Fitz could respond, a waiter came up to him and told him his table was ready. Fitz thanked him and focused his attention back on Olivia.

"Back to your question, no you did not hurt my feelings but I am a very hungry man and was wondering even though you were being a meanie pants, if you wanted to join me for dinner." Olivia was hesitant at first because she was sure she couldn't afford a single thing on the menu. Fitz sensed her hesitation quickly assured her that he would pay for her meal. She declined his offer, but he insisted and after going back and forth for a few minutes, Olivia finally gave in.

They continued to talk about their lives and learned quite a lot about each other. They were both genuinely interested in the other, so the conversation flowed easily. There was more laughter and playful banter and by the time the dessert came they were both on the borderline of being drunk. At that point they were full out flirting with each other as they shared a plate of red velvet cake. Fitz cut off a piece of the cake with his fork and brought it up to Olivia's mouth. His pants grew tight as he watched Olivia's lips slowly slide off of his fork. He swallowed hard and tried to keep what little self-control he had left, but when he brought his fork back to her lips and she repeated the same action, all of his self-control went out the window.

He pulled out his wallet and dropped a couple hundreds on the table. He knew that the actual price of their meal wasn't as much as he threw down, but he was about to jump over the table and have his way with Olivia any second if they didn't leave, so the bill be damned. Fitz got up from his seat and pulled Olivia up from hers. He grabbed her by the arm and quickly escorted her out of the restaurant to his rental car. He probably broke every traffic law speeding to get Olivia back to his hotel, which in itself was not an easy task since she couldn't keep her hands off of him. A few times Fitz thought they were going to get into a car accident because of Olivia's inability to keep her hands to herself.

Fitz let out a sigh of relief when he safely pulled up to the hotel he was staying in. He paid the valet and handed over his keys to the younger man before walking around to help Olivia out of the vehicle. They held hands as they speedily walked through the lobby and got onto the elevator. Since they were alone, Fitz wasted no time attacking Olivia's lips. He pushed her up against the wall parallel to the elevator doors. He began groping her breasts through her dress and slipped his tongue in her mouth when she opened her mouth to let out a moan. Unfortunately their heavy make out session was put on pause when an older couple stepped on the elevator. They all stood in silence until they heard a ding and the elevators doors slid up.

Fitz and Olivia quickly stepped off the elevator and made their way to his room. Opening the door to his hotel room was more complicated than rocket science when Olivia was sucking on his neck and whispering dirty things in his ear. Finally after some time had passed, Fitz got the door to open. He and Olivia stumbled into the room where they resumed sucking each other faces off. Fitz slipped off his suit jacket and began to unzip Olivia's dress when she stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked breathlessly.

"I don't want you to think I'm using you as a rebound." Olivia admitted softly, casting her gaze downward.

Fitz gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers before lifting her head, so that she was looking him in the eyes. "Livvie I know you're not using me as a rebound and if you don't want to do this we don't have to. I'm fine with anything you want to do." He reassured her and placed the softest kiss on her button nose.

"I want this Fitz. I want you. I want you so bad right now." Olivia told him.

Fitz leaned down and recaptured her lips with his. His hands travel from her waist to her ass where he gripped her cheeks. Fitz picked Olivia up and her legs instinctively wrapped around him. He carefully carried her to the bed and laid her down. Breaking their kiss, Fitz stood up and undressed himself before doing the same to Olivia. His ego skyrocketed when he heard Olivia gasp at the sight of his large erect manhood. Fitz stood at the foot of the bed and openly admired the beautiful goddess lying before him. He then got on the bed with her and hovered over her.

"You got me." He whispered.

"I need to feel you." Olivia whispered back in a pleading tone.

Fitz eagerly gave into her command. He aligned himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Fitz gave Olivia a minute to get adjusted to his length before he started moving inside of her tight channel. In that moment, neither thought about protection or the consequences they would soon be faced with. All night long they went at it without knowing that that same time next year they would be the parents of a beautiful baby boy.

* * *

The following morning, Fitz woke up with a slight headache and to an empty bed, well semi empty. There was a note on the pillow that Olivia had rested her head on after their many rounds of lovemaking. Fitz picked up the note and read the neat cursive words.

 _Fitz,_

 _Thank you for last night. I had an amazing time with you and it's definitely one I won't forget. I'm sorry I couldn't stay and tell you this in person, but I was running late and had to get to class. I hope I see you again if you're ever back in town. If not then I hope you have a nice life Richie rich and thank you again for turning my frown upside down last night._

 _~Livvie_

Fitz smiled at the note Olivia left him. He was glad and relieved that she enjoyed herself and didn't regret last night because what they shared had to be a once in a lifetime thing. He didn't know how to explain in words what he felt. The only thing he did know was that he almost cried from the absolute pleasure he experienced while being buried deep inside Olivia. He never came so hard in his life and he never felt the way he did about Olivia, for any woman. Not even his longtime girlfriend Mellie, whom he was currently taking a break from.

Fitz read the note one more time before getting out of bed to slide it in his briefcase. He then headed to the bathroom with a little pep in his step to freshen up and get ready for the day ahead of him.

* * *

 _ **A year and a half later…**_

Fitz stood in front of the full length mirror in his walk in closet, fixing his tie. He was all dressed for work, but like any other day, the only thing holding him back was that damn tie. He let out frustrated sigh as he again adjusted his tie.

"Here let me do it before to end up choking yourself." Mellie said jokingly from her spot in the threshold of the closet.

"Fine." Fitz relented. Mellie walked over to him and stood in front of him. She fixed his tie just like he liked it and when she finished, she gave him a peck on the lips. "What would you do without me?"

Fitz thought for a moment and said teasingly, "Saving a lot of money from not buying you expensive gifts." Mellie playfully smacked his chest causing him to laugh. "I'm just kidding. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You're my partner in crime that I love very much." Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"Mmm I love you too." Mellie replied giving him one more kiss before she left to finish getting ready for work.

Once the couple finished getting ready separately, they met downstairs in the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast. Fitz had an egg sandwich with coffee to wash it down, while Mellie had a banana, yogurt, and coffee. As they were walking out of the door to head to work, Mellie reminded Fitz about their meeting with the wedding planner later on.

"I know Mels. Don't worry I'll be there." Fitz assured her as he walked her to her black Mercedes Benz.

"I know, I'm sorry for nagging you about this. I'm just really excited." Mellie beamed.

"I know you are, so am I. I'll see you later okay."

"Okay."

Fitz leaned down and pecked her lips before opening her car door for her.

"Have a good day at work." He told her.

"You too." Mellie said back and closed her door.

Fitz watched her drive away to work before he hopped in his 2015 Audi R8 Spyder and drove to his father's firm. The day was a pretty easy day for Fitz. So far he had only two meetings. The first meeting was a walk in the park, but the second meeting almost had Fitz ripping his hair out. He was happy when it was over and he could retire to his office, where he was currently, for two hours before his next meeting. He was leaning back in his leather chair with his feet propped up on his desk, reading a file when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called out to the other person he presumed was his assistant Lauren, on the other side of the door.

His door office opened and sure enough Lauren's head popped through it.

"Yes Lauren?" Fitz asked never taking his eyes off the file in his hands.

"Mr. Grant there's a woman here to see you." Lauren informed him.

"I thought I didn't have any meetings for another two hours." Fitz stated confused.

"Uh she was very insistent on seeing you. She said it shouldn't take long." Lauren said nervously.

"Who is she?"

"Um she said her name was Olivia. Olivia Pope."

 _Olivia Pope? Why did that name sound so familiar?_ Fitz swore he heard that name somewhere before, but he couldn't exactly remember where and when.

"Olivia Pope." Fitz repeated, testing the name out. It was too familiar and he was having a hard time trying to remember where he knew her from. He was sure if he saw her he would remember. "Lauren send her in please."

"Yes sir." Lauren left his office. "Miss Pope, Mr. Grant will see you now." She told the younger woman who was waiting patiently outside of his office. Olivia didn't say anything. She only nodded and collected her bag and the envelope beside it before standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

Fitz sat up straight at his desk and put the file that he had been reading down as Lauren escorted Olivia in his office. His mouth immediately dropped at the vision of the woman he spent an entire night having hot passionate sex with over a year ago. If Fitz was being completely honest with himself, Olivia looked even more beautiful than he remembered if that was even possible. Flashes of the night they spent in his hotel came flooding back into his mind and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt himself growing hard.

Fitz waited for Olivia to say something, but after a silent minute went by he wondered why she hadn't said anything. Then the realization that they weren't the only two in the room hit him.

"Lauren, thank you that'll be all." Fitz said dismissively to the woman eyeing the two of them, while he and Olivia never broke eye contact.

"Oh right." Lauren said, quickly leaving the office and closing the door behind her.

Again Olivia and Fitz had a staring contest until he finally said the first thing that came to mind. "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia replied from her place near the door.

Fitz could tell she was nervous, but what he couldn't figure out was why. They spent an entire night exploring each other's bodies and now she was nervous. Maybe it was the fact that the two of them were intoxicated the last time they saw each other and now they were both sober. It was unfortunate that Fitz had no alcohol in his office or else he would offer it to her to help calm her nerves because she looked like she was about to faint at any moment. To be honest Fitz was just excited yet puzzled to see Olivia in his office out of the blue.

"Why don't you have a seat." Fitz offered politely, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Olivia walked across his spacious office and sat down in a chair slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Fitz questioned. He remembered the night he spent with Olivia vividly. He remembered that she was very bold and talkative, so he found her quietness to be quite unusual.

Olivia didn't answer verbally, but nodded her head yes. Fitz leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk.

"Livvie." He said her name softly. He knew calling her by the nickname given to her by her grandfather would make her relax and to his delight, it did as she somewhat loosened up. "Why are you here? Are you okay?"

Again Olivia didn't answer with words. Instead she placed the yellow envelope that was in her hand on Fitz' desk and slid it across the mahogany bureau. Fitz looked at her inquisitively as he picked up the envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out several photos of the same thing. There was a baby boy that had fair skin and looked to be a couple of months old. He had brown wavy hair like Fitz, wide deep blue eyes, the cutest button nose like Olivia, and pouty lips also like Olivia, but his smile was one of a Grant and so were his dimples.

Fitz didn't have to ask Olivia whose child he was looking at. He had a gut feeling he was staring at his son, their son. There was no doubt in his mind that the little boy he was looking at was his son because the resemblances between the two of them were clear as day. Fitz looked up and the look on Olivia's face answered his unasked question. He continued to shuffle through the many photographs that had been in the folder. There was also a copy of a birth certificate and as figured, Fitz' name was listed as the father.

"That's our son, Mason Jacobi Grant." Olivia stated, finally finding her voice.

Fitz on the other hand had lost his. How was he supposed to explain this to his parents, better yet Mellie? In just a few short months, he was going to be a married man with a baby he had out of wedlock with a completely different woman who lived across the country.

 _This should be interesting…_ Fitz thought to himself as he looked at the photos of the baby who was possibly his son.

 **Author's Note: So I'm gonna stop things here for now. I think I may like this version better, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. Plus Fitz is technically not the bad guy here because he didn't exactly cheat on Mellie. You'll find out what I mean maybe if I stick with this plot. Please let me know which plot you like better and I'll continue whichever one receives the most votes. If I do continue with this version, the next chapter we'll find out how Fitz reacts to learning that he is a father, how he reacts to Olivia keeping that bit of information from him, and what Olivia came to see him for. Fitz will also have to tell his family and Mellie about the new edition to their family. Anyway let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. thank you for all the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me sooner preferably when you first found out you were pregnant?" Fitz asked Olivia. There was no anger in his voice just genuine curiosity.

"Because I was scared of how you were going to react. I didn't know how you would take the news of becoming a father and I didn't want you to think that I got pregnant on purpose to trap you or anything like that. When I was five months pregnant, I found out that I was having a baby boy and I decided then that I was going to tell you about my pregnancy. However, I didn't know how to get in touch with you, so I googled you in hopes of finding your contact information." Olivia paused because she was still slightly upset about what she found out about him.

"While I was googling you, I found out that you were in a relationship with some woman named Melanie Bernett and have been for a while. I was angry that you slept with me knowing that you were already taken by another woman. You knew that my ex cheated on me and you ended up cheating on your girlfriend with me which made me feel extremely disgusting and guilty especially since we created a baby. I was so angry at you and wanted nothing to do with regardless of the fact that I was carrying your child."

Olivia paused again, this time to study Fitz' face in search of a reaction from him, but got nothing. She was a pro at reading people, but Fitz was an even better pro at hiding his emotions, so that others couldn't invade his inner thoughts. His poker face was solid and whatever was going on in his mind, he hid well. Olivia gave up trying to read Fitz and continued her explanation as to why she showed up to his place of work to tell him that he was the father of her baby.

"When Mason was born, I saw a lot of you in him. I still do and I felt bad that you weren't there to witness the birth of our son. When I was finally able to bring him home, I thought about contacting you. I dialed the number to Grant Consulting and quickly hung up before the first ring." Fitz raised his eyebrow questioningly. "The only number and address I could find was to this place since I couldn't find your personal contact information." Olivia clarified and Fitz nodded his understanding.

"I actually tried several times to call here and each time I hung up. One time I even waited until someone answered before hanging up." Olivia stated somewhat proudly which caused Fitz to smirk. "When I did finally talk to someone, I asked for your personal number and they said that they weren't allowed to give that kind of information out, so I asked for your office number. Every time I called, you were either in a meeting or not in. I tried to make an appointment to see you but your secretary said that you had no spots available. I wasn't going to come here at first but my parents and best friend talked me into doing it. I really wanted you to know about Mason, even if I was afraid that you would reject him. My gut told me to tell you, so here I am telling you that you have a son. We have a son."

Fitz took in everything Olivia told him. He was a little offended that she thought he would reject her son… his son… _their_ son. He knew right away that he was the father just by taking one glance at the many photos in the envelope. Even if Fitz didn't see any pictures of the six month old, he would've still believed Olivia because he trusted her. Although he hadn't thought about her in a while, didn't mean he forgot about the night they spent together or the time they spent talking at the restaurant. His memory wasn't the best when it came to names, but he definitely recognized faces and hers was one he would never forget. He felt like he knew her for years with the type of chemistry they had.

Their conversation flowed easily with much laughter involved. They found out that they had a lot in common even though they came from two different backgrounds, which made them even more interested each other. If either were being honest, they would be happy just listening to the other talk if it meant hearing their voice and being in their presence. There was obviously a strong sexual tension between them which they wasted no time exploring. However, they also learned that they had other physical connections beyond sex.

Every time they touched an electric current ran through both of their bodies. It didn't matter if they brushed hands; they still felt a spark ignite in their bodies. They also learned that they breathed in sync when Olivia was resting her head on his chest and felt his heart beating in the same rhythm as hers, after their many rounds of love making. They both knew that they had a rare connection that's only supposed to exist with their true love, not someone they just met. He was supposed to love and be in love with Mellie. Never had he ever, not even once, felt that type of connection with her in the five years they have been dating on and off.

"Fitz." Olivia called his name for the third time, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Fitz cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." He replied.

"I can see that. What were you thinking about?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I was just trying to figure why you decided now to tell me I had a son. I still can't figure it out."

Olivia sighed, "I already told you why. I was hesitant at first because I didn't know if I wanted you in our son's life and when I finally decided that I wanted you to be there for him. I had to figure out a way to tell you about Mason and when I did, I was afraid to tell you. But at least I'm telling you now instead of you finding out years later that you have a son that you never knew about."

"You're right." Fitz agreed with an accepting nod. "But I would like to clear something up first. I didn't cheat on Mellie. Mellie and I were currently on a break when you and I met. I will admit that I had been with her on and off for four years and at the time we were off. We had been off for about a month, so technically I did not cheat on her."

"I just assumed…" Olivia started to say before Fitz cut her off.

"Well your assumption was wrong." He didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did, but the way it was worded kind of made it sound that way. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I'm not gonna lie though, I am a little annoyed that you assumed that I cheated on my then girlfriend now fiancé as of last month, and decided to not tell me about my son because you were upset."

"And I apologize for that. I was wrong and if I could go back and change my way of thinking, I would but I can't, so we have to move on. You know about Mason now, so what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked with furrowed brows.

"I mean, do you want to step up as his father or pretend this conversation never happen and go back to living your life?" Olivia asked nervously. She already knew Fitz would choose the first option, but she still had some doubt.

"Is that even a question? Of course I want to be in our son's life." Fitz said, once again slightly offended and annoyed Olivia would question him on such a thing.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"Okay." Fitz reiterated. "I would like a paternity test." He declared after a brief moment of silence.

Olivia's eyes grew wide, "What? You just sa-"

Fitz held up his hand to silence her.

"I know what I said. I do believe Mason is my son; however, I need proof that he is my son. I mean other than pictures and a birth certificate."

"Why do you need a paternity test if you believe that he is your son? That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Like I said I do believe you but I need to prove that he is my son to my parents and my fiancé. You have to understand something; in a couple of years my father is going to retire and I am going to take over Grant Consulting, the most prestigious consulting firm on the east coast… You can fill in the rest of the blanks right?" He asked, so he wouldn't offend her. Olivia nodded. "As for Mellie, I just need hard copy proof because she will be in denial and then demand a paternity test anyway, so it's better to just get it out of the way now."

"Okay, fine. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Where is Mason right now?"

"He's back at the hotel I'm staying in with my best friend Abby." Olivia replied.

"How long are you going to be here for?"

"I have a flight booked for Sunday afternoon."

Since today was Friday that meant Fitz had only the weekend to spend time with his son.

"How'd you get here?"

Olivia gave him a weird look because his question was such a random one. "Taxi."

Fitz stood from his chair and started packing up all of his files in his briefcase. "Can I keep these?" He held up the envelope with the pictures of Mason and a copy of his birth certificate in it.

"Yeah."

He put the envelope in his briefcase and closed it. He then walked around his desk.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked, turned around in her chair while Fitz made his way to his office door.

" _We_ are going to your hotel so I can meet my son. Let's go." Fitz responded and walked out the door.

Olivia collected her purse from its spot on Fitz' desk and followed behind him.

"Lauren cancel all of meetings please. I'm taking the rest of the day off." Fitz informed her as he and Olivia walked passed her desk.

"But sir yo-"

"Just do it please." He demanded, interrupting what she was going to say.

"Yes sir." Lauren replied quickly and did as asked.

Olivia followed Fitz onto the elevator and the rode it all the way down to the first floor. He then escorted her to the parking garage where his Audi R8 was parked.

"Whoa this is your car?" Olivia asked in amazement and slight envy.

Fitz smirked and opened the passenger side door for her. "Yeah. Get in."

Olivia slid in the passenger side and he closed the door once she was fully inside. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"Morningside Inn." Olivia said and cleared her throat. She felt a little embarrassed that she was staying at that two star hotel, but that was all she could really afford.

"Okay."

Fitz made the ten minute drive from Grant Consulting to Olivia's hotel. When they got there, Fitz pulled up to the side of the curb and put his car in park. He quickly got out and helped Olivia out. Together, side by side, they walked through the front doors of the hotel and through the lobby. Olivia's room was on the first floor, so they walked down the hall until they arrived at the last room. Reality was starting to set in for Fitz. He was anxious to meet his son. Call it silly, but Fitz wanted Mason to like him, even if he was only six months old.

Olivia slipped the key in the keycard machine and pushed the door open when the light turned green. She walked into the room and after taking a deep breath, so did Fitz. They were welcomed with the sight of Mason sitting on his aunt Abby's lap while she vented to him about her problems as if he could understand and even if he did, he probably could care less no matter how much he loved her.

"Abby stop talking to my baby about your problems." Olivia playfully scolded her best friend, making her presence known.

"Liv!" Abby cheered. She turned Mason around in her arms, so he could see his mommy. "Guess who's back! Who's that?" Abby said in an excited baby voice. Mason immediately lit up at the sight of his mommy. He squealed with delight and bounced on Abby's lap, clapping his hands.

Olivia quickly scooped him up in her arms and attacked his face with kisses. He laughed hysterically at his mother's display of affection. His laugh was infectious causing both Abby and Fitz to smile widely at the happy baby being showered with loving kisses by his mother.

"Hey baby boy! Mommy's missed you so so so much while she was gone." Olivia said as she continued to assault his face with kisses.

"He missed you too." Abby assured her.

Olivia looked down at Abby and said jokingly, "I would miss me to if I was stuck having to listen to you drone on and on about your problems. Which is quite pathetic on your part if you think about it." She said as an afterthought. "You were complaining to a baby about your problems as if he understood a word you said or cared."

"At least he listens to me and doesn't judge unlike _someone_ I know." Abby said, sticking out her tongue. "Isn't that right little man?"

"He can't talk yet but I'm sure inside he was screaming for someone to save him from your motor mouth."

Abby stood up and covered Mason's ears, "Fuck you."

"My hours are from five to nine, Friday through Sunday. I'm going to need you to take a number and get in line." Olivia said in a playful businesswoman type voice, causing her and Abby to bust out laughing.

"Oh my god you're disgusting." Abby stated, dropping her hands from Mason's ears.

"Don't even go there, I learned that from you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Abby waved her off and playfully rolled her eyes which they just so happened to land on a masculine figure observing them where he was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Abby's jaw dropped to the floor. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, please tell me that that handsome… god right there is Mason's father!" Abby pointed to Fitz who wore an amused look on his face.

"Abby!" Olivia reprimanded embarrassed by her outburst, but couldn't help but laugh too.

"What? He's hot! Google images does not justify his man glory at all! God and he's tall too! Ugh! You lucky…" Again she covered Mason's ears. "Bitch."

Fitz laughed and walked closer to them, extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Fitz."

Abby took his hand and shook it. "Abby Whelan, Olivia's best friend, partner in crime, and hopefully your next baby mama." She said shamelessly and Fitz' face turned a deep shade of red.

"Abby!"

"What?!"

"Knock it off before I hoes you down." Olivia threatened.

Abby put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm done… You wouldn't happen to have a brother would you, preferably a twin?"

"Okay! That's it, out!" Olivia pointed to the door.

"Alright I'm going, no need to be so pushy. I'll be at that café down the street if you need me. Bye little man." Abby kissed Mason's chubby cheek before turning back to Fitz. "It was nice meeting you handsome." Fitz only smiled politely at her and she left the room.

"Your friend is quite the character." Fitz told Olivia and she gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I should've warned you about her. She can be a little… uh straightforward sometimes. Well actually all the time but I love her to death."

"She seems nice."

"Yeah just don't get on her bad side." Olivia warned him.

Fitz nodded and his eyes fell on Mason who was playing with the necklace around Olivia's neck. Fitz observed his son, fascinated by his very existence. He couldn't believe that he and Olivia created such a beautiful little human being. It almost scared Fitz how much Mason looked like the both of them. Olivia watched Fitz as he watched their son. She noticed that he seemed to be in a trance and wondered what was going on in his head.

Finally after what felt like eternity, Fitz moved. He moved a little closer to Olivia and reached his hand out to touch Mason. He hesitated for a second, but didn't stop until his hand was gently stroking his son's short soft brown curls. The feeling of a hand rubbing his head caught Mason's attention. He immediately stopped playing with his mother's necklace and looked up at the man that the hand on his head belonged to. Crystal blue eyes clashing with crystal blue eyes. Fitz moved his hand from Mason's head and brought it down to rub his back.

"Hey buddy." Fitz finally said softly with a smile on his face.

Mason kept staring at his father in curiosity.

"Do you know who I am? Hmm?" Fitz asked as if he could answer. "I'm your daddy." He stated proudly.

"Would you like to hold him?" Olivia asked and Fitz nodded.

He removed his suit jacket, throwing in on the bed. He then rolled up his sleeves.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Fitz answered nervously.

He reached for Mason and Olivia carefully handed her son to his father. When Mason was safely in Fitz' arms, he let out a sigh of relief. As soon as Mason was transferred into his father's arms, his face scrunched up and he began to cry. He wasn't used to being held by anyone other than his mother, his aunt Abby, and maternal grandparents. Mason crying was exactly what Fitz was afraid, but he was determined to be a good father, which meant he had to get his son to stop crying.

"Hey man, what's with all the tears? "Hm? Why're you crying little guy?" Fitz asked him in a gently tone.

Mason continued to cry and reached out for his mother. It broke her heart to see her baby boy cry, but he needed to get used to Fitz. Olivia rubbed soothing circles on his back to comfort him. Fitz didn't know what to do. He hated seeing his son upset and wanted to give him back to Olivia, but he also didn't want to give up so easily. How was he supposed to get Mason to stop crying though? Fitz thought about his younger sister and how he got her to stop crying when she was a baby.

He was nine years old when his sister, Kara was born. She used to cry all the time and Fitz was the only one that could make her stop by blowing raspberries into her stomach. He never told anyone his secret because he felt special that he was the only one who could get her to stop crying. Exiting memory lane, Fitz snapped back to the present time. He lifted Mason up until his little round tummy was at his mouth. Fitz leaned in and blew raspberries into his son's belly. Mason immediately stopped crying, his sobs turning into laughter.

Fitz looked over at Olivia with a wide triumphant smile on his face. Olivia's smiled back at him proudly. Fitz turned back to his son and again blew raspberries into his stomach, causing him to burst into more laughter. Fitz continued to do that until he was sure Mason could take no more. After that, Mason was comfortable in his father's arms. In fact, he kept handing Fitz all his toys when they moved to sit on the bed. Olivia sat on one side, while Fitz sat on the other, boxing Mason in the middle of the bed.

All of Mason's toys we're piled up next to Fitz, while Olivia's side of the bed was deserted. She was a tad bit jealous that Fitz was getting all of their son's attention, but more so happy that he was comfortable enough to share his toys with him. Fitz continued to make Mason laugh and even Olivia too by the animated sounds and faces he made that fit the description of the toy he was holding. When Mason started to lose interest in his toys, Fitz laid on his back holding him high above his body. He then brought Mason down to him, so their noses touched and he made a funny noise that had Mason squealing with laughter.

Olivia sat back and enjoyed watching her baby boy interact with his father. It was such a beautiful sight to see the two of them finally together, enjoying each other's company. She even captured the special moment on her iPhone 5s, taking one video and several photos of them. The father son duo were too absorbed in their own world to notice her snapping their pictures, which only made them more organic. Olivia knew telling Fitz about their son was the right decision.

After a few hours went by, unfortunately Olivia, as much as she hated to, had to stop the father and son bonding, so she could feed Mason, give him a bath, and put him down for the night. Although, Olivia breastfed him, she explained to Fitz that she was currently in the process of introducing him to the concept of foods other than his is usual milk. Fitz stored that his memory bank along with the other things he learned so far. He played with Mason, while Olivia bathed him, but still watched how she did it, so he knew how to do it when it was his turn.

When bath time was over, Olivia change Mason's diaper and put his onesie with the superman symbol on him. Olivia let Fitz put Mason down for the night. Fitz gently rocked Mason in his arms and cupped the back of his head, using his thumb to stroke the top it. Within minutes, he was lightly snoring on his father's shoulder. Fitz carefully laid him down in his travel crib and kissed his forehead. He whispered that he loved him and promised to be the best dad any kid could hope for. Fitz stood over his son's crib and watched him sleep. Olivia stood beside him doing the same.

"Thank you." Fitz said, breaking the silence.

Olivia looked up at him confused, "For what?"

Fitz peeled his eyes away from his son to look at her, "For allowing me to be a part of Mason's life. I don't know how but I already love him more than I've ever imagined loving anyone and it's only been a few hours. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I never imagined that being a father could be this amazing so thank you Olivia for trusting me and giving me the opportunity to be one." He said earnestly before turning his attention back to his son.

"You're welcome Fitz and thank you for giving me such an amazing baby boy."

Fitz smiled at her softly, "You're welcome." They went back to watching their son sleep, however Fitz was having a hard time enjoying the sight in front of him because something was still bothering him. He didn't know how Olivia was going to react to this, but he needed to put it out there. "Move to New York." He said more as a suggestion than a command.

"What?" Olivia looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Move to New York." Fitz repeated.

"Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean why?" He asked condescendingly and stated, "Because I want to be close to my son, that's why."

"Fitz I can't just pack up my stuff and move here."

"Why not?"

It was now Olivia's turn to ask in a condescending tone, "What do you mean why not? I can't just pack everything up and move here because I do have a life back in California. I attend college on a full scholarship for my academics, all of my family and friends live there, I have a job, and I don't have the kind of money to just up and move across the country, as you can see." She gestured to the small hotel room that looked more like a motel room.

"I understand that but I don't just want to be in my son's life, I want to be a part of his _every_ day life. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for that to happen. I will pay for you to continue your education at NYU where my sister attends, I will buy you an apartment so you and Mace have a place to live, I will pay for your stuff to be brought here, I will take care of everything you need. If it means I get to see my son every day." Fitz proclaims.

"Fitz I-"Olivia begins to protest, but is stopped by Fitz when he takes both of her hands in his.

"Before you say a quick no, take some time to think about it and hopefully after giving it some real thought you'll then say a slow yes."

 _Oh he's good,_ Olivia thought. She sighed, but agreed to his soft plea. "Fine, I'll think about it."

Fitz smiled, "That's all I ask." He checked the time on his watch. "It's getting late I should probably get going." Just as he finished saying that, Abby walked in the room with a goofy smile that told Olivia she got some. She didn't say anything to them as she made her way inside the bathroom with that same stupid smile on her face. Olivia just smirked and shook her head at her crazy friend who she loved dearly. "Give me your phone." Fitz said, holding out his hand.

"Why?"

"I want to put my number in it." Fitz replied simply.

Olivia gave him her phone and he saved his number in it. Afterwards, he called his phone on hers, so he could have her number. He then handed her back her phone.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

"Goodnight Livvie." Fitz smiled.

"Goodnight Fitz." Olivia said, returning his smile.

Fitz opened his arms and Olivia stepped into them. She allowed herself to be engulfed in his warm embrace. Her eyes slipped closed at the feel of Fitz' strong arms wrapped loosely around her. For some reason she felt content in his arms and never wanted to leave, but in reality she had no choice when Fitz finally let her go. She was shocked when he leaned down and kissed her cheek even though a year and a half ago he did much more than that to the rest of her body.

Fitz grabbed his suit jacket and walked to the door. When his hand was on the door handle, he turned around and said, "Bye."

"Bye." Olivia said back and Fitz walked out the door.

Once he was gone, she collapsed on her bed and sighed heavily. She already knew that man was going to drive her crazy, but strangely enough she was a kind of excited to see what fate had in store for them.

 **Author's Note: Sooooo what'd ya think? Please let me know because I am completely stuck on both versions of this fic. I know where I want to go with both, but I'm not completely sure. Much help is needed so if anyone has any ideas please let me hear them because I want to update these as quick as possible since all of you are excited about both stories, which I am very thankful for by the way. As always I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Fitz walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Mellie, he was greeted by his not so happy fiancé. Mellie was standing in front of him with a deep frown on her face and her arms folded across her nightgown covered chest. Fitz immediately noticed she was in a bad mood and he prayed that he could break her out of it easily because when Mellie was unhappy, so was everybody else especially him. She made it her mission to make his life a living hell when she was upset.

"Hey Mels. Is everything okay?" Fitz asked her as he walked over to her to give her a kiss.

Mellie turned her head away from him, "Where have you been Fitzgerald?" She asked firmly, ignoring his question.

"I was in a meeting." He replied somewhat truthfully. He wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't really telling the full truth either.

"Really? I'm only asking because I called your office several hours ago to remind you that we had a meeting with our wedding planner and Lauren informed me that you had her reschedule all your meetings while you left work early with a young woman."

 _Shit._ Fitz closed his eyes. He was so caught up with Olivia and Mason that he forgot about the meeting with their wedding planner.

"Mellie I-"

Mellie cut him off and asked again, "Where were you and what were you doing that you failed to answer your phone?"

"My phone?" Fitz patted all of his pockets, feeling for his phone. The only thing that was in his pocket was his wallet. He then checked his briefcase and sure enough his iPhone 6 plus was in there. He checked his phone to see twenty-five missed calls that were just from Mellie, twenty voicemails, and ten unread text messages, again all from Mellie. Fitz checked the volume on his phone, which was all the way down. _This just keeps getting better and better,_ he thought to himself.

Before he continued the conversation, which felt like more of an interrogation, Fitz got settled in. He threw his keys on the table near the door and walked passed Mellie whilst loosening his tie. Mellie was hot on his heels as he walked back to their bedroom, where he threw his suit jacket on the foot of the bed and sat down, removing his shoes.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where were you all day and what were you doing?"

Fitz sighed deeply. He wasn't in the mood to be questioned about his whereabouts and what he was doing. He turned to face Mellie who was standing on the side of the bed in the stance she was in when he walked in their apartment. "Just ask me what you really want to ask me." He told her tiredly.

"Okay, the woman you left your office with, did you sleep with her?" She asked right away, squaring her shoulders.

"No." _Yes, a year ago though._ Fitz, again was telling the partial truth. He didn't sleep with Olivia earlier that day, but he did sleep with her once before or several times in one night, if we're being technical.

"Then what were you doing with her that you didn't answer any of my phone calls or texts?"

"I already told you. I had a meeting with her, that's all." Fitz said exasperatedly.

Mellie ignored his little attitude and continued questioning him. "Why couldn't you have the meeting at your office?"

"Because it was a personal matter, a family affair."

Fitz didn't want to tell Mellie about his son just yet. First, he wanted to wait until he got the results of the paternity test and tell his parents and sister before he told her or else he would have done it by now instead of giving her vague half truthful answers.

He got up from his spot on the end of the bed and walked over to where Mellie was standing. He sat down on her side of the bed and pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling him. "Mels, I know how this may sound but I promise you nothing happened between me and her today okay? It was just a meeting. That's it."

Mellie didn't answer him. She just stared at his chest, refusing to make eye contact with him. Fitz gently cupped her chin and lifted it, so she would look at him. "Do you trust me?" He asked her seriously. Mellie tried to turn away from him, but Fitz kept her face in place. "Mellie?"

She finally gave in and nodded, "I trust you but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm upset with you for missing our appointment and not answering your phone." She said with a hint of wit in here voice.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm sorry and I promise I won't do it again." He leaned in for a kiss and Mellie pressed her hand to his mouth to block it.

"Uh uh Mr. I forgive you but you have to do a lot more than kissing to make it up to me."

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Mellie slipped off his lap and crawled to the center of their bed. She laid on her back and bit her bottom lip seductively, motioning with her finger for Fitz to come hither. Fitz smirked and started to unbutton his shirt as he made his way over to her.

* * *

The next morning, Fitz was up bright and early. To say he was excited to see his son again was an understatement. He woke up while it was still dark out and couldn't fall back asleep for the life of him. All he kept thinking about was Mason and Olivia. As soon as the first glint of light streamed through the closed blinds shielding his window, he immediately got up and got ready for the day ahead of him. By 7:30 a.m. Fitz was out the door and on his way to the hotel Olivia was staying in. He arrived at her hotel a half hour later. He would've been there sooner, but he had to stop for gas.

Fitz quickly parked his car. Instead of driving his Audi like he usually did, he chose to drive his Range Rover since he needed a backseat to put Mason in, which his Audi did not have. He also didn't want Mason in that type of car until he was much older and he was sure Olivia agreed with him. Fitz made his way through the lobby and to Olivia's room. He knocked on the door and was a little shocked when Olivia opened it right away. He thought that maybe everyone would still be sleeping or just waking up, but by the looks of it, they were all ready for their day as well.

"Hi Liv." Fitz greeted her quickly as he stormed passed her to get to Mason, who was in his crib playing with one of his toys.

"Hi Fitz. I'm fine, thanks for asking. And you? That's great. Why don't you come in." Olivia offered sarcastically.

"Sorry. How are you?" Fitz asked uninterested. His attention was stuck on his little clone.

"I-"

"That's great. Me too. Thanks." He said quickly, interrupting her as he reached Mason's crib, causing Olivia to playfully roll her eyes and shake her head.

Mason looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and a smile broke out on his face. "Hi buddy!" Fitz bent down and picked his son up out his crib. He immediately started attacking his little pudgy face with kisses. "How's daddy's little boy?"

"Don't let that cute smile on his face fool you. Your son has been a little cranky pants." Olivia informed him, while making a face at Mason, who laughed in return, showing off his incoming tooth.

"My son? Don't you mean _our_ son?"

"Nope. When he's bad he's your son and when he's a sweet little angel he's my son."

"I don't think that's fair." Fitz stated and turned his attention back to Mason. "Do you? Hmm? Do you think it's fair that you're considered only my son when you're a bad boy? Hmm? Me either."

"Stop trying to turn my son against me." Olivia scolds playfully.

"Oh, so now he's your son?" Fitz asked with a smirk and raised brows.

"Yep." Olivia smiled at him and gave Mason a kiss on his chubby cheek.

Fitz noticed the volume in the room was fairly quiet except for their voices and the TV playing softly in the background, which was unusual with Olivia's loud mouth friend being there or not there…

Fitz looked around the room and asked, "Where's Red?"

"Red, has a name you know." Olivia quipped.

"I know. I'm sorry but I kind of forgot it. I'm not really good at remembering names. I know it starts with an A though."

"Her name is Abby but it's okay if you call her Red since she calls you McDaddy and she's in the bathroom." Olivia answered.

"McDaddy huh?" Fitz said with a boyish grin forming on his face.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at his already big ego that only seemed to be getting bigger with every compliment thrown his way.

"What do you call me?" He questioned curiously.

Olivia pondered for a second, "Mcbaby-Daddy."

Fitz threw his head back and immediately started laughing at the nickname she gave him, which caused Olivia to start laughing as well. Mason, seeing both of his parents laughing, squealed with laughter joining in with them. Their laughing session was broken up by Abby, who grumpily entered the room.

"Hey, what's with all the laughing? There is no way in hell, you all can be this jolly at 8 o'clock in the morning." She grumbled as she made her way over to her bed, but not before greeting her favorite eye candy. "Hi McDaddy." She smacked his firm jean clad butt as she walked passed him. Fitz slightly jumped from her hand coming in contact with his ass. "That's for your little mini me waking me up early this morning with all his crying."

Fitz looked over at Olivia, who only shrugged.

"Don't worry, I already gave Liv a piece of my mind too. I love my godson but he can be a little devil at times and I bet he gets it from you. Since I can't spank him, it's only right I spank you." She teased with a devilish smirk.

Olivia quickly moved to stand in front of Fitz and Mason. "Abby there will be no spanking Fitz. Now go back to sleep grumpy pants."

Abby reluctantly went back to her bed, but not without having the last word. "Fine but you better watch your back Mr… literally." She winked at him before collapsing face first onto the bed.

"You ready to go?" Fitz asked, hoping she said yes because he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and quite scared if he was being perfectly honest.

Olivia smirked at him, sensing his uncomfortableness, "Yeah." She said not wanting to torture him anymore, although it was an amusing sight to see a man of his caliber be intimidated by Abby. Fitz released a sigh of relief and Olivia giggled. After grabbing everything they needed, Fitz walked them to his car. He handed Mason to Olivia and took his diaper bag from her to put in the back seat. He then buckled in Mason's car seat and got him situated in it. Once Mason was safely buckled in his car seat, Fitz opened the passenger side door for Olivia, closing it after she got in.

Fitz was taking them to a lab where he and Mason were going to give DNA samples for a paternity test. Afterwards, they were planning on spending the rest of the day together doing whatever. Fitz didn't care what they were doing as long as he got to be with his son and Olivia, if he was being completely true with himself. He couldn't explain why but something about her brought out the easy and somewhat carefree side of him that he hadn't shown since his college days. Maybe it was because of how young she was.

So far, the drive to the lab had been silent except for the noises in the back Mason were making as he watched the world outside of his rolled up window. Olivia and Fitz couldn't help the smiles that occupied their faces from the sound of their little guy. Eventually Mason's happy baby noises turned into loud cries. Fitz immediately started panicking at his son's sudden change in mood and pulled over. Olivia got Fitz to calm down by explaining to him that Mason was in his teething stage and had an incoming tooth, which was also the reason he woke up so early that morning in tears. Olivia put a blue orajel teething ring in Mason's mouth, instantly quieting the baby. Once Fitz was sure his little man was okay, he got back on the road.

"How long has he been teething?" Fitz asked, never taking his eyes off the road as he skillfully maneuvered through the city traffic.

"He actually just started not too long ago." Olivia replied as she admired the way he moved through traffic with ease and experience.

"Okay… so, have you thought about my offer?"

Olivia straightened up in her seat at his question. She shifted some to look at him and cleared her throat, "I did think about your offer."

"And?"

"No." Olivia said simply.

"No?" Fitz questioned with furrowed brows, briefly taking his eyes off the road to look at her.

"No. I can't accept it. I'm thrilled you want to be a part of Mason's life but I can't uproot my life as I know it in California to come here where I know no one other than you. My entire life is on the west coast and I can't just up and move to the other side of the country because you want to see our son every day. Besides I can't afford do that even if I wanted to."

"I told you I would take care of everything financially."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "And I already told you that I don't want your money nor can I accept it. I didn't tell you about Mason so I could get your money. I told you about him so he could grow up with a father. I don't want nor do I need your money Fitz. I've been doing fine without it. All I want and need from you is to be a good father to our son. That's it."

Fitz sighed and ran his free hand that wasn't holding the steering, through his short brown curls. "How can I possibly do that if we live on two different sides of the country?"

"You have money. You can afford to commute back and forth to see him every week or every other week." Olivia answered as if was the simplest thing in the world.

Fitz scoffed with a shake of his head, "It's not that easy. I have a job, a life that's already established. I am already settled in my life here. You are not. It would be easier if you just moved here. You can start a life here especially with Mason being so young. He won't remember ever living in California. It makes more sense for you to move here than me make the trip every week to see him for eighteen years. I would be saving a lot of money. You guys wouldn't be a plane ride away and I wouldn't have to pay for my travels to see him every week. All I would have to pay is for some of the stuff he's going to need or and child support."

"Child support?" Olivia asked confused.

"Yes, child support. You honestly didn't think that I wasn't going to give you money every month for Mason?" He asked rhetorically.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want your money Fitz."

Fitz audibly exhaled deeply. Their conversation was obviously going nowhere, but in circles. He was good at his job convincing clients to settle and compromise; however for some reason he couldn't do the same with the very stubborn mother of his child. He was stubborn too, not doubt about it, but at least he was trying to bargain with her. Olivia was giving him nothing which was frustrating the hell out of him. Fitz figured it was a pride thing since she refused to take anything he offered her. He guessed he would just have to try harder because there was no way he wasn't going to be in Mason's life or spend his money unwisely.

"Okay. I'll tell you what, let's make a deal." Fitz suggested.

Olivia knitted her brows, which Fitz found to be extremely cute, even though she was getting on his every nerve. "A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Are you graduating this year or next?"

Olivia still had an inquiringly look on her face, but answered him, "Next. Why?"

"So you'll be going on summer break by the end of this month right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" She asked a little impatiently. She just wished he'd skip to the point instead of asking her a billion and one questions.

"Okay so how about you finish the year off at UCLA and then during the summer transfer to NYU." Olivia was about to turn his suggestion down yet again, but he quickly cut off her off before she could say anything. "Livvie before you say no just hear me out please. I know you can't afford nor do you want me to pay for it so instead when I tell my parents about you and Mason, I'll ask my father if he could speak to the dean of admissions since they're pretty close friends. How do you think my sister got in so easily. Most likely they'll accept you especially since you're super smart and brilliant and you're a family friend."

"But I'm not a family friend." Olivia pointed out.

Fitz gave her a look like "really" before focusing his attention on the road again. "You and I are friends."

Olivia laughed softly aware of her now sleeping son in the backseat, "We are definitely not friends."

Fitz smirked, "We're _good_ friends." He jested, but quickly got back to the conflict at hand. "In all seriousness though, you should really consider moving here. It would really be convenient for the both of us. You'll still get an education and I can see my son frequently without having to fly across the country. He'll be a car ride instead of a plane ride away. Mason deserves to have me in his life. I'm his father and I really want the best for him. What do you say? We have a deal?"

Olivia sighed. She too wanted the best for their son, but she had a life too that she had to think about. If she did move to New York, she would be leaving behind her family and friends to live in a foreign place with just her son. Of course there was Fitz and his family, but she didn't know Fitz' family yet, she barely knew Fitz, and didn't know how his family would treat her once they all got acquainted. She would be making a huge sacrifice only so Fitz could see Mason on a regular basis. Olivia wasn't sure if that reason was enough to make her leave her old life behind to build a new one in an unfamiliar city. She tried to voice these concerns to Fitz already, but he completely disregarded them, which kind of annoyed her because he was acting somewhat selfish.

"Fitz, I don't know. I really need time to think about this. This is a lot to decide in one day. I need to talk it over with my parents and friends before I make any decisions."

Fitz was disappointed by her answer, but was definitely not surprised. He understood that he was asking a lot of her. He couldn't help himself though. He immediately fell for his sleeping baby boy, who instantly melted his heart.

"Okay. That's fair." He finally agreed.

The rest of the ride to the lab was quiet. Olivia and Fitz were too deep in their own thoughts to have a conversation with each other and Mason was enjoying the land of sleep. Almost an hour later, Fitz pulled into the parking lot of the lab. The procedure took a bit longer than what was expected. It didn't take long for Fitz, but Mason was a different story. He made it extremely difficult for the doctor to swab his mouth. He was teething and he made it known. Eventually the doctor was able to quickly swab his mouth.

The doctor informed Olivia and Fitz that they should be getting their results back in approximately two weeks. They thanked the doctor and apologized for their little guy giving him a hard time. After leaving the lab, Fitz treated Olivia and Mason out to lunch at family friendly restaurant. Olivia fed Mason two of the few jars of baby food she had packed for him. Fitz offered to take over for her once he saw the proper way to feed him.

Throughout their lunch, Mason seemed to catch not only their waitress's attention, but other employees. Even other customers came up to their table, telling Olivia and Fitz how adorable and cute their baby boy was. Both responded with kind 'thank yous', smiling proudly at the little human being they created as people continued to fawn over him.

Mason was enjoying all of the attention he was getting. He was such a happy baby that, when he wasn't upset for some reason, loved to eat up the spotlight. However, he only allowed the unfamiliar people to look, not touch. Olivia and Fitz could already tell that Mason was going to be a handful when he got older. Not necessarily in a bad way, but he was definitely going to be a ladies man because it was mostly females that came up to their table gushing over their son.

Olivia definitely didn't like the thought of girls giving her baby attention and vice versa. She wished he could stay that age forever. She hated that he would eventually grow up, date, have sex, get married, have kids, and grandkids. She had to take a deep breath to snap back to the present time because she was getting way ahead of herself.

Fitz, on the other hand, had completely different thoughts. He was proud that his boy was already a chick magnet. He could already tell that Mason would be a ladies man. He knew that he was going to have to have the 'talk' with him before he becomes sexually active. The last thing Fitz wanted was for his son to get any girl pregnant especially if she was a one night stand. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Fitz loved Mason, but having a child is a huge responsibly, but having a child with a woman you slept with once, are not in a relationship with, and that lived on the other side of the country made parenting a lot more challenging. Obviously he was relating from his own personal experience.

When they finished their lunch, Fitz paid the bill and they left after Olivia got done changing Mason's diaper in the bathroom. Instead of heading back to the car, they decided to walk to a nearby park. Fitz held Mason as they walked through the small uncrowded park.

"Let's go on the swings." Olivia suggested as they stopped in front of the deserted swings.

"You don't think he's too small to go on them?" Fitz asked, skeptically eyeing the equipment.

"No, look there's a swing specially design for babies his age and size." She pointed to the little swing.

"Okay." Fitz apprehensively agreed.

Olivia took Mason from Fitz and walked over to the swing. She carefully placed him in the swing as Fitz stood on the other side of it keeping it still. Olivia made sure his legs were comfortably dangling out of the two holes strategically place at the bottom of the playground device. Fitz still wasn't too sure about Mason being in the swing.

"Are you sure it's safe for him to be in there?"

"Yes, Mr. Worry pants." Olivia teased. She found Fitz to be super cute when he was in dad mode. Although, he'd only been a father for a day, he was getting a hang of parenthood quite quickly and she liked watching him do it. He was a natural and always eager to learn more, determined to get it right. Her son was so fortunate to have Fitz for a father and she too was fortunate to have him as her baby daddy because he made a good one, even though he annoyed her at times.

"And it's not hurting his… you know?" Fitz asked. Olivia followed his line of vision and noticed the seat of the swing firmly pressed against Mason's lower region in between his legs, causing his pants to bunch up.

"Oh my gosh Fitz. You're such a guy. Of course it's not hurting him." Olivia smacked his shoulder.

"Ow. I was just making sure. The family jewels need to stay protected. I'm speaking from firsthand experiences when I say 'uncomfortableness' down there is one of the worst feelings physically any guy could feel." Fitz spoke honestly.

"Ew, stop. I don't want to hear about that." Olivia turned her attention back to Mason. "Ready buddy?" She bent down and kissed his small nose.

Fitz moved from behind the swing to stand in front of it next to Olivia. He wanted to see his son's reaction. He pulled his cell phone out of his jean pocket and took some pictures of Mason in the swing and even had Olivia get in a few of them. Olivia made him switch to selfie mode and get in a couple of the pictures too. Once they finished their mini unprofessional photoshoot, Olivia slowly pulled the chains of the swing toward her a little and let it go. Mason instantly started cackling loud as he moved gently in a back and forth motion. Fitz got every moment of it on video before joining in on the fun.

He and Olivia took turns kissing Mason's face every time he swung forward. After a while, Mason started to get tired. He informed his parents by letting out a soft yawn. Olivia and Fitz noticed his eyelids getting heavy. Fitz checked the time on his phone and it was almost time for Mason's nap. Olivia took Mason out of the swing and held him as she sat on the seat of a bigger swing. Mason eyes closed as soon as his head laid on his mother's shoulder. Fitz sat on the swing next to Olivia's and reached out to stroke his son's soft brown curls.

It still amazed him how he and Olivia were able to create such a beautiful little human being, but what amazed him even more was how much Mason resembled the both of them. He and Olivia made small talk and even shared a few laughs to pass the time. It was still light outside when they finally left the park, but the air was becoming cooler and the sun was clearly starting to go down. The drive back to Olivia's hotel went faster than Olivia and Fitz would have liked. They were enjoying the light conversation they were having and hated for it to end. Fitz unbuckled Mason's car seat with the sleeping baby in it, while Olivia grabbed his baby bag. Once in her hotel room, Olivia set the bag down on her bed and Fitz placed Mason's car seat beside it.

"Thank you Fitz for everything today. I had a really good time." Olivia said genuinely, looking up at his taller form.

Fitz smiled down at her, "You're welcome. I had a good time too."

Olivia nodded and they stood there in a semi awkward silence. As the seconds passed the air was becoming thick and both of them could feel the change in atmosphere. Olivia decided to distract herself by unpacking Mason's bag to avoid what would surely happen if she didn't do something to keep her busy, which was a mistake. As soon as her back turned to Fitz, he was somehow standing right behind her instead of a few feet away. Fitz didn't have to touch Olivia in order for her to turn around. Her body automatically responded to his close proximity. She looked up at him and immediately recognized the look on his face. It was the same look he had a year ago when they were about to… It was a look of pure want and Olivia could think of something in particular Fitz wanted. She knew what he wanted because she wanted the same thing.

It was unexplainable how their bodies seemed to somehow gravitate towards each other like some magnetic force. Fitz' front was now pressed against Olivia's as he towered over her. Olivia looked at him expectedly with bated breath. Fitz' head lowered, so that his face was only mere inches from her. He slowly inched his face closer to hers, both pair of eyes drifting close. Their lips were just about to connect when the room door opened and in walked Abby along with her loud mouth, snapping Olivia and Fitz out of their desire filled haze

"Hey I'm- Oh my god!" Abby shouted, shocked by the sight in front of her.

Olivia and Fitz quickly took a step back from each other. Their faces burned up as they were too embarrassed to make eye contact with one another or Abby.

"Ooohhh." Abby taunted with crossed arms over her chest and a smirk, only making the scene more awkward. Leave it to her to ruin the mood.

Fitz cleared his throat, "Uh I should be leaving now. I'll be by tomorrow to take you guys to the airport." He said quickly before giving Mason a kiss goodnight. He also bid both women a goodnight before hightailing it out of the room. He didn't know what came over him, but for some reason he had the urge to kiss Olivia. Truth be told, he had the urge to do much more than just kiss her, which was evident from the bulge in his pants. He prayed he would be able to calm down before he made it home. The last thing he needed was Mellie questioning why he had an erection and become suspicious.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably under Abby's heavy gaze. "What?" She finally asked, annoyed by the smirk on Abby's face.

"Oh nothing. I just want to know why you were about to get the McD from McDaddy?"

"First of all stop calling him that, in fact don't ever say that entire line again, it's weird. Secondly, I was no going to sleep with him. I was just giving him a goodnight kiss." Olivia responded unpersuasively.

"Mmhmm." Abby hummed unconvinced, but decided to let it go, which Olivia greatly appreciated.

She waited until Abby went into the bathroom before she let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding in. Olivia pushed Mason's baby bag further up on the bed, so she could make more space to sit. She looked down at Mason who was now wide awake, staring back at her with his bright blue eyes and smile. His smile grew wider when he became unrestrained from the straps on his car seat.

"Your daddy is going to be a problem in my life little man." Olivia stated apathetically.

Mason of course had no idea what she was saying, but whatever it was, he found it to be funny. Olivia could only laugh with her happy six month old, who was currently standing on her lap with her help, and pecked his little pouty lips that were identical to her own. When she pulled back, Mason brought his chubby hands to rest on both her cheeks. Olivia instantly knew what he wanted and leaned forward again to kiss his lips. Kissing her baby boy is something she'll never get tired of doing for as long as she lived.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter we meet Fitz' parents when he goes to tell them about the new additions to the family. We're also going to meet Olivia's parents and unfortunately for Fitz, so will he, a lot sooner than he planned on it. Fitz will also tell Mellie about Mason. How do you think she's going to react? As always I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know some of you think this Fitz is portrayed as a jerk, but he's not meant to be. Yes he's a bit demanding, but that's just how his character is. He's also nine years older than Olivia, who is twenty-two, so age kind of plays a part in how they act. By the way this is NOT a Mellitz story. Writing that scene with Mellie last chapter and this chapter made me gag. I only ship team Fitz and team Olitz. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Olivia breathlessly watched him descend down her fully exposed body leaving a trail of wet kisses. Her breath hitched in anticipation as he hovered mere inches above where she desired him most. Both of her legs were spread wide apart and rested comfortably on his shoulders. Fitz stared at her dripping core like a starved man about to feast. Olivia shivered when his warm breath blew against her swollen nub. She looked down in between her legs to see a sinister smirk on Fitz' face as he lowered it. A second later she felt his tongue gradually lick her lower lips before he latched onto her clit. He sucked on it hard and swirled his tongue around it.

Olivia's hips shot off the bed when he nipped it with his front teeth. Fitz pinned her body down with his right hand, while his left hand found its way at her entrance. He slowly slid two fingers inside of her, causing her hips to buck. Fitz fingered her slippery walls with so much power behind each thrust. Olivia knew she wasn't going to last long from the ministrations his skillful mouth and fingers were doing to her. She was just about to let go when Fitz pulled his fingers out of her. He grinned at her, bringing his two fingers coated in her juices to his mouth, where he sucked them clean. Olivia was mesmerized by the sight of the man lying in between her legs.

She was taken out of her sex induced trance when Fitz kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips. He kissed her plumped lips hard and snaked his tongue inside her mouth. In desperate need of oxygen, Olivia pulled away from their kiss. Fitz moved off of her, giving her a moment to catch her breath. She was going to need all of it for what he had in store for her. Lying on his back, Fitz pulled Olivia on top of him. Her essence dripped on his toned abs.

"Ride my face." His deep husky voice commanded.

Olivia was reluctant at first because she never did anything like that before. Fitz assured her that it was okay and to trust him. His assuring words were enough to convince her. She carefully moved up his body until her vagina was hovering right above his face. Fitz hooked both of his arms over her hips, locking them in place. He then lowered her down onto his face. Olivia felt awkward sitting on his face at first, but her reservations went out the window when she felt Fitz' harden tongue slip through her slick folds and enter her wetness. She threw her head back and loudly moaned.

"Ahhhhh!"

Fitz continued to assault her with his tongue and pretty soon Olivia started to grind against his face. The sensation was becoming too much for her. She tried to lift her hips, but once again Fitz wouldn't let her. He smirked against her as he flicked his tongue across her clit.

"Mmmm Fitz too much." She tried to push his head away.

Fitz managed to grab both of her wrists with his right hand, while his left arm wrapped around her waist. He was not going to stop until Olivia came from the magic his mouth was working on her. He spelled out his entire name as he continued to sex her with his tongue. First name, F-I-T-Z-G-E-R-A-L-D… middle name, T-H-O-M-A-S… last name, G-R-A-N-T I-I-I. That was his way of marking his territory, even though she technically wasn't his to mark. Fitz let go of her hands and used his right thumb to rub deep circles into her clit as his tongue plunged in and out of her.

"Oh… oh god… Fi… Fitz... I… I'm cu… mm… AHHH!" Olivia screamed as her orgasm hit hard.

Her legs shook as her sweet nectar squirted directly into Fitz' hungry awaiting mouth. She leaned forward, resting her head against the headboard trying to regulate her breathing. All the while, Fitz was still feasting on her, sucking and licking till he was sure he licked her completely clean. He helped raise her off his face and Olivia collapsed face first beside him onto the bed absolutely spent. Fitz sat on his knees at the foot of the bed admiring the work he did on her body.

His eyes scanned her sexy body. He admired her curves and edges, while softly running the tip of his index finger down her back. He loved the way her silky smooth chocolate skin felt under his gentle touch. What he loved the most was her perfectly round shaped globes. He never saw an ass as fantastic as hers in his life. Not on models, not on Mellie, or the past women he'd slept with, not on any woman he ever laid eyes on. Fitz bent down and kissed each of her firm yet soft cheeks. Olivia tensed from the feeling of his mouth coming in contact with that specific region of her body. She was into kinky doings during sex, but anal play was strictly off limits.

"Fitz don't." She told him uneasily and turned her head to look back at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to. I was just showing my appreciation." Fitz replied in a soothing voice.

He kissed both cheeks again before ghosting his lips up her body. Olivia reveled in the feeling of his breath on the surface of her soft skin. He kissed her neck when his lips came in contact with it, while placing her hands flat against the headboard. Fitz got settled on top of her, holding his upper body up with his hands that were pressed firmly against the mattress on either side of Olivia's head. He aligned himself up with her opening and entered her in one deep stroke. They both moaned from the feeling of their bodies connecting.

Fitz had to take a minute to control himself, so he didn't cum prematurely. Olivia was so tight around his large manhood. Once he was sure he wasn't going to cum right away, he began moving inside of her. He kissed the back of her neck as he prone boned her hard and fast. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the room were their moaning, their skin slapping together, the bed squeaking, and the headboard repeatedly banging into the wall. Fitz rammed into her at such a powerful speed his balls started slapping against her clit, causing Olivia to moan uncontrollably.

"Damn." Fitz grunted.

He was close and he could tell Olivia was too by the way her walls pulsated around his rigid length. Olivia came moments later screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Fitz squeezed his eyes shut just as he was about to bust his load inside of her when a piercing voice took him out of the moment. He recognized that voice. It was Mellie's voice. He opened his eyes. Olivia was gone and he now was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling that resembled the one in his bedroom in the apartment he shared with…

"Fitz, wake up." Mellie said standing above his side of the bed already dressed for the day.

Fitz was startled awake and quickly sat up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and his chest heaved up and down from his labored breathing.

"Fitz, are you okay?" Mellie asked concerned by the way he jolted awake.

"Yeah." Fitz croaked through his dry mouth.

He felt like the room was on fire because his body was burning up. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. It was as if he was suffocating from the thick smoke filling the atmosphere. He knew it was all in his head, but the dream he had was too real and vivid to be a fragment of his imagination, especially with the raging erection in between his thighs, courtesy of the dream he about Olivia. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't stop thinking about her ever since he almost kissed her last night. Of course Mason was somewhere on his mind, but Olivia consumed majority of his thoughts, which were once again interrupted by a certain someone.

"Are you sure?" Mellie checked his temperature with the back of her hand on his sweaty forehead.

Fitz removed her hand from his head and held it in his. "I promise you, I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She seemed to have taken his word because she let it go.

"Okay, well I'm going to head out now. The girls are waiting for me. I'll see you later. Love you." Mellie bent down and pecked his lips before collecting her keys and purse and left.

Fitz was only semi paying attention to what she said before she kissed him and left. He was still lost in his thoughts, struggling to figure out why he had been dreaming about doing very naughty things to Olivia. Fitz groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed, his head slamming against his soft plush pillows. Olivia was going to make his life a lot more interesting than she already had. He didn't know yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he did know that he was eager to see what the future held for them.

* * *

At noon, Fitz pulled up to Olivia's hotel just in time to take her, Mason, and Abby to the airport for their flight that was set to leave in an hour, after spending the entire morning running errands. He knocked on the door and seconds later Olivia opened it.

"Hi." She greeted softly, barely able to look him in the eye. She was still a bit uncomfortable in his presence after what almost transpired between them the previous night.

Fitz cleared his throat and replied with his own soft, "Hi." It took everything in him to keep his eyes from drifting down her fully clothed body. The dream he had of her was still fresh on his mind.

Olivia stepped aside and allowed Fitz to enter into the room. She got a whiff of his cologne as he passed by and her knees almost buckled from his strong masculine scent. It's a good thing she was still holding onto the door in case her legs did give out on her. Let's just say Fitz wasn't the only one who woke up with difficulty breathing after having a very intense and explicit dream.

Fitz walked further into the room to see Mason sitting on Olivia's bed playing with his little stuffed monkey. Mason looked up at him as he started to the approach him. A smile immediately broke out on both of their faces. Mason dropped his monkey and lifted his little arms up. Fitz granted his son's request and lifted him up. Fitz kissed Mason's forehead.

"Hey McDaddy!" Abby said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Abby." Fitz chuckled. He still couldn't get over that name. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm much better now. How about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Abby eyed him up and down, "Yes. You. Are." She spoke slowly enunciating each word. "Don't you agree Liv?" She asked, turning her attention to Olivia with a devilish smirk on her face. Olivia glared at Abby, causing her redheaded friend to laugh.

"I hate you." Olivia voiced as she focused on making sure she had everything packed.

"Yeah whatever. You know you love me."

Olivia picked up one of the pillows on her bed and whipped it at Abby. Abby caught it and threw it back at her. Unfortunately, the pillow slipped out of her hand and ended up hitting Mason. Mason laughed when the soft pillow made contact with his tiny body. He looked down at the floor where it landed and leaned over his father's arms to reach for it. Fitz bent down and picked the pillow up, handing it to his son. Mason immediately dropped it, which was his attempt to throw it. Fitz laughed and again picked the pillow up.

"This is how it's done bud." Fitz threw the pillow in Olivia's direction, successfully hitting her in the face. He, Mason, and Abby all started laughing.

Olivia pouted, "I hate you." She told him. "Give me my son."

"Aw don't be like that Livvie." Fitz walked over to where she stood and handed Mason over to her. "I'm sorry." He kissed her temple.

"I don't forgive you."

"C'mon Livvie. Please forgive me. I really am sorry." Fitz gave her his best puppy dog face with his eyebrows knitted and bottom lip dramatically poked out.

Olivia couldn't control the smile that replaced her pout when she saw Fitz' face. He was so handsomely cute.

"What do you think? Should I forgive daddy?" Olivia asked Mason, who had lost all interest in them.

He was on a mission and his objective was to get ahold of his mommy's necklace. Olivia purposely shifted him in her arms, so that he wouldn't be able to reach it. However, that didn't deter him from still trying to. He looked so adorable with the determined look on his little face.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to break another necklace of mine, especially since this is my favorite one. You're going back to daddy." Olivia handed Mason back to Fitz, but not before kissing his cheek first. "Fitz, can you bring him to the car?"

"You don't want me to carry your things out instead?" Fitz asked, eyeing her fairly large suitcase and Mason's diaper bag and other belongings.

"No I got everything." Olivia replied, giving the room one final once over. Her eyes landed on the folded crib leaning against the wall across from the beds. "Actually, can you take his crib out to your car too please?"

"Of course, anything else you need help with?"

"Nope we got everything else. Right Abby?"

"Yep. Although I would love to see McDaddy's muscle stretch that tight t-shirt he's got on some more." Abby replied, while staring at Fitz' bicep that was damn near ripping his sleeve as he lifted up Mason's crib.

Olivia had no comment. She gave up trying to get Abby to filter herself around Fitz, who didn't seem to mind her blunt appreciation of his physical appearance. He seemed to have already gotten used to it and may even enjoyed. Scratch that, he did enjoy it. The smirk on his face confirmed that.

With Mason's car seat firmly held in his left hand and the crib safely tucked underneath his right arm, Fitz made his way out to his Range Rover. He buckled Mason's car seat with the six month old in it, in the backseat of his car first, making sure it was secure before putting the crib in the trunk. He then leaned against his car as he waited for Olivia and Abby to come out.

When they finally did, their arms were loaded with stuff. Fitz immediately took most of their belongings from them, which they were thankful for. He loaded his trunk one by one with the rest of their stuff and closed it once everything was in. Afterwards, he joined the others in his car and proceeded to drive them to the airport.

* * *

"So we'll see you this weekend right?" Olivia asked Fitz.

They were at the airport and in the process of saying their "goodbyes". Abby had stood off to the side to give them a little privacy and family time.

"Yeah, I'm going to fly out there Friday afternoon. I'll call you when I land." Fitz confirmed, staring down at her, while Mason pulled his ear.

"Okay." Olivia smiled at him and he returned the gesture. "Okay little man, stop pulling dada's ear and say bye bye." She told Mason.

Fitz chuckled and turned his head to look at his son. "Bye buddy. Daddy's going to miss you so so much." He kissed Mason's cheek several times. Mason responded by grabbing both of his clean shaven cheeks and leaned in like he had done to Olivia the night before.

"He wants a kiss." Olivia explained to Fitz, who looked amused and confused.

Fitz pecked his son's lips before assaulting the rest of his face with kisses. Eventually Olivia almost had to pry Mason out of Fitz's arms because he was stalling, not wanting to face the inevitable. With one final hug and kiss, Fitz finally handed Mason back over to Olivia.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a couple of days." Fitz sighed.

"I guess so."

"Take care of yourself Livvie." Fitz told her sincerely.

"You too."

Olivia allowed herself to be engulfed in Fitz' arms. She loved the feel of being in them and secretly wished he never let her go. Unfortunately, life only worked that way in fairytales, which they were not in. Mason squirming in between them was what finally caused them to break apart. That was also Abby's cue to rejoin them.

"Bye McDaddy." She said, pulling him into a hug.

"Bye Abby."

Fitz hugged her back, but when he let her go, her arms were still wrapped around his torso. He looked to Olivia for help.

"Abby."

"Yes?" She answered in a dreamy voice with her eyes closed still holding onto Fitz.

"Let him go."

With a final squeeze, Abby reluctantly let go of Fitz. The small group again, said their "goodbyes" and went their separate ways.

* * *

After leaving the airport, Fitz went directly to his parents' house, which was located in a safe gated community where a lot of successful, rich, and famous people lived. He pulled into the large half circular driveway and parked his car behind his sister's white Jaguar f type coupe. Fitz made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell. Moments later Maria, the Grant's housekeeper, opened the door. Fitz smiled when the short friendly looking Hispanic woman opened the door.

"Fitz!" Maria's face lit up when she answered the door and he appeared on the other side of it.

Fitz' smile grew wider as he embraced the older woman. It was no secret that Fitz was Maria's favorite Grant. Don't get her wrong, she loved all the Grants, but Fitz had a special place in her heart. Maybe that was because she tragically lost her son at very young age and tried to savor a part of him vicariously through Fitz, since they were about the same age.

"Hi Maria. How are you?" Fitz asked when they pulled back from the hug.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm great, thanks. Where are my parents?"

Maria stepped to the side to allow him entrance in the very large expensive home he grew up in.

"They're in the family room. Kara is here too."

"Thanks. I saw her car out front."

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Fitz replied, planting a soft kiss to her cheek before heading into the family room where the rest of his family was at talking. "Hey everyone." He announced as he walked into the classy yet comfortable furnished room.

"Fitz!" They all greeted cheerfully, much like Maria did moments ago.

Fitz walked over to his mom and dad first and gave each of them a hug and kiss. Then he went over to the smaller couch to his greet his sister.

"How's my favorite older brother?" Kara asked him as he sat down next to her.

Fitz scrunched his brows, "I'm your only older brother."

"Biologically that's true but I do have guy friends that I consider to be like brothers to me." Kara sassed.

"Yeah, well that's all they better be." He warned, giving her a pointed look.

Kara rolled her eyes at her big brother's protective side making its appearance. "Can you not."

Fitz smirked, "It's my job as your one and _only_ older brother to make sure you stay safe, pure, and innocent."

"Why are you here?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Because I am visiting my parents." Fitz answered simply with a shrug. "Why are you here?" He countered.

"Because I too am visiting my parents."

"Touché. No I'm just kidding. I'm actually here because I have something really important to tell all of you."

"What is it honey?" Fitz' mother Catherine, asked.

"Are you in trouble son?" Big Jerry questioned in a concerned tone that could only belong to a father.

"No dad, I'm good. It's nothing bad. I uh…" Fitz took a deep breath before ripping the Band-Aid right off. "I have a six month old son."

"You what?!" They all yelled in complete shock at his revelation.

"I have a six month old son, named Mason." Fitz reiterated, unfazed by his family's reactions.

"With whom and how come you're just telling us that you have a son?" Catherine inquired.

"I just found out myself two days ago."

"What? That's ridiculous. How do you know he's your son? Does she have proof? Who is this woman anyway?" Big Jerry probed, firing question after question, leaving no time in between for Fitz to answer.

"Dad relax. Take a deep breath and count to ten." Big Jerry did as his son requested. Fitz made sure his father was calmed all the way down before he continued. "There's no doubt in my mind that he's my son. He looks a lot like me. He's mine. I've only been a father for two days and I love it. I love him. That's why I took a paternity test to prove to you all that he's mine because I refuse do deny my own kid."

"Fitz I want you to be practical. I mean what if he's not yours? What are you going to do then?"

"That's just the thing, he is my son. My name is on his birth certificate. He carries our last name. He is a Grant." Now it was Fitz' turn to calm down because he was getting more upset by the second. "Olivia is the name of the woman I had unprotected sex with. Last year when I was in California for business, I met her at a restaurant. We talked, ate dinner, and I invited her back to my hotel room where we were intimate. Two days ago, she stopped by my office to inform me that I have son."

"Fitz, how do you know she's not lying? What if she's just out for your money, your inheritance?" Big Jerry asked.

Fitz shook his head, "Olivia's not like that. Believe me. She's really smart and hardworking and extremely independent. Everything she has right now she got with little help from others. She's currently attending UCLA on a full academic scholarship that she earned all on her own with the support of her family and friends." Fitz paused to collect his thoughts. "I know that I may sound a bit naïve but you don't know her. She's not that type of woman. All she wants from me is to be there for Mason. That's it, nothing more, nothing less. She's made it very clear that she doesn't want my money nor does she want you guys thinking she's an opportunist."

"Fitz, do you really believe that her baby is yours?"

Fitz looked both of his parents dead in the eye, while he responded to his mother's question. "I do. From the first time I laid eyes on him, I knew that he was mine. I can honestly hardly explain why I do but I just do. You know that feeling you get when you just know something and believe in it with everything in you? If he wasn't my son, I wouldn't have as strong of a connection as I do with him. Mason's my little man." A small smile formed on his face when he said that last part. His eyes were diverted and he had a faraway look in them.

All of the three other Grants in the room had no choice, but to trust their son and brother's word. The last thing they wanted to see was Fitz get played and then hurt as a result, but he clearly fell in love with the baby boy that was claimed to be his. They had to accept that and support him.

"Well then, congrats and welcome to parenthood, old man." Big Jerry quipped as a smile broke out on his face.

Fitz chuckled, "You're the one to talk, _old man_." He threw right back. He was happy, excited, and relieved that his family accepted that he was now a father. He couldn't contain the huge smile that formed on his face.

"Congrats big bro. I can't believe I'm an aunt." Kara pulled Fitz into a hug. "Your pull out game is weak by the way." She whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek. Fitz glared at her when they pulled back.

"So when do we get to meet our grandson and this lovely young woman you speak highly of?" Catherine questioned her son, effectively taking his attention off of his little pain in the ass of a sister who he loved beyond words.

"In two weeks. I'm flying to California this weekend to visit them and next weekend I'm flying them out here so you can all meet."

"I have a better idea. How about we fly out to California with you this weekend?" Big Jerry suggested.

"What? Why would you do that?" Fitz asked alarmed.

"Don't look so excited son." Big Jerry said sarcastically. "For starters we could use a mini vacation and we really want to meet your little family."

"Guys I haven't even met Olivia's parents yet s-"

Catherine cut him off, "Perfect! That's even better for you. You don't have to go through the nerve wracking process of meeting her parents and vice versa. It will be easier to break the ice and less awkward if we all meet each other at once. Doesn't that sound like a much better plan?"

"Mom." Fitz groaned, causing Catherine to give him a stern look. Fitz sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of there without conceding. "Fine but I have to talk to Olivia first to make sure she's okay with three of you tagging along."

"Great! We got that settled. I can't wait to meet my grandson. I bet he's the most adorable little thing."

"He is." Fitz confirmed with a head nod. "I have pictures of him on my phone if you would like to see them."

"Of course we would like to. You should have shown them to us a while ago." Kara said, shoving his shoulder.

"Just for that, I'm showing mom and dad the pictures first." Fitz said, sticking his tongue out her and got up with his phone in hand to show his parents pictures of Mason and Olivia.

Kara followed him and stood behind the couch as Fitz sat in between their parents, scrolling through the many pictures he took of Mason and Olivia.

"Oh my god Fitzybear, he's too cute for words! Look at him!" Catherine squealed like the happy grandmother she was.

"Yep, he is definitely a Grant. Look at those blue eyes and that smile." Big Jerry stated like the proud grandfather he was.

"I told you." Fitz responded with a proud smile of his own.

"My nephew's going to be such a little heartbreaker when he gets older." Kara said from her place behind the couch, leaned over it.

"Absolutely not. He is going to be a sweet and caring gentleman just like his father." Catherine stated firmly, giving her daughter the side eye.

"Since when was Fitz ever those things?"

"Shut it." Was Fitz' only comeback for the moment.

"I'm guessing that beautiful young lady is Olivia." Big Jerry assumed, pointing to the woman who was squatted down beside the swing Mason was in.

"Yeah that's Olivia."

"I was wondering where Mason got his looks from because they couldn't have come from you." Kara teased, pushing the back of her brother's head.

"Haha." Fitz laughed sarcastically. "At least I look semi decent. You on the other hand have no hope." Kara picked up a pillow and hit Fitz on the side of the head with it. Before Fitz could retaliate, Big Jerry intervened.

"Okay you two that's enough."

"He started it." "She started it." They tattled at the same time, pointing to each other.

"And I'm ending it." Big Jerry said with finality.

"Whatever. I have to go." Fitz stated, standing up from the couch.

He stretched his long stiff limbs and even cracked a few.

"Ew Fitz. That's rude and disgusting." Catherine scolded him with a look of disgust etched on her face.

"Sorry mommy dearest."

Fitz leaned down and kissed his mom on the forehead. While he was down there, he too gave his father a hug and kiss on the temple before standing straight up again.

"I'll call you guys tonight after I get off the phone with Olivia." Fitz informed them as he made his way out the room.

"Okay. So I guess it's safe to say that Mellie isn't going with us since she doesn't know?" Catherine called out to him, causing Fitz to stop in his tracks.

Kara snickered and Big Jerry just shook his head at his wife's disdain for their son's fiancé. Drama wasn't really his forte. His wife and Mellie were the definition of drama and he tried to stay far away from it. It was no secret that Catherine wasn't too fond of Mellie. She didn't like how Mellie was demanding, overbearing, and controlling of Fitz. He wasn't his full self when she was around. Catherine didn't know what Fitz saw in the woman because she didn't trust her as far as she could throw her, which was not at all. Catherine wanted the best for her baby boy and Mellie wasn't that. Fitz could do so much better than her.

Which he may have already done with the younger woman he slept with and had a child with. She hoped that he would one day come to his senses before he said "I do" and find someone that he was truly happy with. Preferably Olivia whom she had yet to meet, but could already tell captured her son's desirability by the way his eyes lit up when he described her. He had a look of adoration and dare she say love on his face. She didn't know how Fitz was feeling, but she was almost one hundred percent sure that he may be falling for Olivia without realizing it.

Fitz turned around slowly to face his family, who were all staring back at him. "How'd you know I didn't tell Mellie yet?" He asked in utter surprise, but then again she was his mother and could read him like an open book with her women's intuition.

"Because you're still alive." Catherine said simply, voicing what they all knew to be true.

When Mellie found out about Mason and Olivia, all hell was going to break loose.

* * *

"Really?" Olivia asked, propped up against her headboard as she looked at Fitz through her iPhone 6 screen.

They were currently FaceTiming. Fitz already got to see Mason and wish him a goodnight before Olivia put him down. He then brought up the conversation he had with his parents and sister and the suggestion his father made about both families meeting.

"Yeah. They really want to meet you and Mason." Fitz told her as he too was propped up against his own headboard. Luckily for him, Mellie wouldn't be home for another hour or two, which gave them plenty of time to talk.

"They don't think I'm a gold digger or anything like that?" Olivia asked surprised. She found it hard to believe that his family was as accepting as he said they were unless he was lying.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. At first they thought you were but I was finally able to convince them that you were the exact opposite. You have nothing to worry about." Fitz assured her.

"So let me get this right, your family wants to meet my family this weekend?"

"Yep."

Olivia bit her bottom lip unsure of what to say or how to respond. Everything was happening so abrupt. Fitz' eyes were glued to her lip that was in between her perfect white teeth. He found her to be a mixture between cute and sexy and at the moment she was sexy. The way she bit her lip had him once again thinking impure thoughts. However, he didn't have time to revel in those thoughts before he was pulled away from them.

"What do you think?" She asked him with uncertainty.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do. I mean if meeting my family so soon is going to make you uncomfortable then they can wait until you're ready."

Olivia shook her head, "No. I don't want to upset them and make them not like me. Besides my parents want to meet you too so maybe we should just get it over with and do it this weekend."

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah."

Fitz stared at her hard to see if there was any doubt on her face. There was none. "Okay." He agreed. "I'll let them know. They're going to be so thrilled."

Olivia giggled at his unenthusiastic tone. "You don't sound too happy."

Fitz smirked, "I'm very happy, it's just that my family can be… too involved. I'm not saying that's necessarily a bad thing. My family's very nice and loving but they tend to go overboard sometimes, especially my mom. She still calls me Fitzybear and pinches my cheeks. Warning she's a cheek pincher. She loves pinching cheeks. It drives me crazy but I love her for it. She's a really great mom. She's the type of mom who will cook up a storm and coddle you in your late forties."

"Like the mom on Everybody Loves Raymond?"

Fitz let out a hearty laugh at Olivia's comparison to his mom and the fictional one on the TV show because that's exactly how she was. "Oh my god. You hit the nail right on the head. My mom is just like her. Not as much as a nuisance but they definitely have a lot of the same qualities."

Olivia laughed, "If it makes you feel better, my mom is just the same."

"That makes me feel a lot better. I have a feeling they are going to get along very well."

"Likewise."

Their laughter subsided and they stared quietly at each other for a while before Olivia's voice broke the silence. "I should probably get ready for tomorrow."

"Me too."

However, neither made a move to disconnect the call. They continued to gaze at each other through their cell phones' screens. Seconds turned to minutes as they just looked at one another. No words were spoken. They didn't need to be. Somehow Olivia and Fitz were communicating on a level that was beyond words. Their eyes spoke all the words their mouths were unable to form. Their eyes spoke the truth both were afraid to say aloud. The sound of Mason's cries through the baby monitor popped the bubble of tranquility they had created.

"I should probably go check on him." Olivia said softly.

"Yeah." Fitz agreed, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Bye Fitzybear."

Fitz chuckled softly, "Bye Liv."

 **Author's Note: I'm going to stop here. I know I said that Fitz was going to tell Mellie this chapter and meet Olivia's parents but unfortunately I have a lot of school work to complete and it's all due tomorrow (lucky me)** **. I also got the idea to have all the Popes and Grants meet at the same time because I think it's going to be entertaining to see them interact. Looks like Olivia and Fitz are catching feelings. Yay! I don't know how soon I'll update because of school and I'm working on the next chapter for Hold Tight since a lot of you really want me to update that fic. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! I'm back with an update. I've been very busy lately and hadn't had much free time. I hope everyone had a very happy holiday and new year. Hopefully, S5 will be a lot better this year because the winter finale absolutely sucked. I'm still going to watch the show though because I love TG/Fitz. I apologize for any errors. I'm sick and a little out of it. Anyway enough about me, I hope you all enjoy!**

"Do you have to go?" Mellie asked Fitz as he was in the process of packing his suitcase.

Fitz, who was barely paying her any mind, sighed and halted his movements. He turned away from his half packed suitcase placed atop of their bed and gave her his full attention. "Yes Mellie. We went through this already. You of all people should understand being that you are also a lawyer."

"I do understand but what I don't understand is why you have to go all the way to California. If your client is fortunate enough to pay for your services than they should be able to pay for a simple flight to New York. You shouldn't have to waste your time and money flying out there when your client is in need of your help." Mellie vented as if her opinion meant anything.

It took everything in Fitz not to roll his eyes. He was frustrated that she was giving him such a difficult time about leaving, which was odd because she had never done that before. Of course she told him she would miss him, but never had a problem letting him leave. He wondered if she suspected something since he'd been distant from her lately.

"Mel, I know but it's my job. In order to keep my job, I need to suck it up and be a professional. Besides I'm only going to gone for a weekend. I'll be back Sunday night." Fitz reassured her once again as he went back to packing his suitcase.

Mellie walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his midsection and resting her head on his back.

"I should go with you." She suggested.

Fitz paused briefly at her offer. He didn't expect her to be so clingy. If it was an actual business trip, he would bring her along, but it wasn't, so her ass was staying home.

"You can't go with me." He stated without turning around.

Mellie dropped her arms from around him and looked at the back of his head as he resumed his packing. "Why not? Your father's going with you."

Luckily Fitz thought ahead and already had an excuse for why his family was going with him.

"I already told you this case I'm working on is a difficult one and my father's coming to help me."

Mellie crossed her arms, refusing to give up easily. "Why is your mother also going?"

"My mother's coming to make sure my father doesn't overwork himself." Fitz responded without missing a beat.

"And Kara?"

"Kara's tagging along because she's a brat with nothing else better to do than to get on every last one of my nerves."

"Fitz, I want to go with you guys."

Fitz ran a hand through his hair. Mellie was not budging and it was starting to frustrate the hell out of him. He didn't understand why she was so adamant about going with him.

He sighed and finally turned around to face her, "Mellie, I'm coming back on Sunday."

With her arms still folded, she asked with a pout, "Promise?"

Fitz gave her a small smile, "Promise."

* * *

The next day flew by and before Fitz knew it, he was on a plane, flying first class with his family occupying the seats next to him. Their plane landed five hours later and the black Audi SUV they rented, was waiting for them. Fitz drove his family to the hotel they were staying at, which was the same one he always stayed in when he was in California.

They checked in and got settled in their respective rooms. Fitz had texted Olivia earlier when they landed. Olivia informed him that the dinner they planned at her parents' house was at six. They wanted their families to meet in an informal and comfortable setting.

After freshening up and changing their clothes, the Grants headed to the Pope's residence. Fitz was fine throughout the day, but his nerves were starting to kick in. He prayed that his family got along with Olivia's or else their lives were going to get a lot more complicated than they already were.

Olivia was feeling the same exact way as she waited for Fitz and his family to arrive. She leapt up when the doorbell rang, careful not to drop Mason, and quickly headed towards the door, yelling to her parents that she got it. Olivia took a deep breath before opening it.

There, on the other side stood Fitz looking as handsome as ever in a black shawl collar sweater, gray dress pants, and black Gucci patent leather lace up shoes that she could see her reflection in with the immaculate polish job done on them. She noticed that his hair was a little shorter too. He must've gotten a trim since the last time she saw him.

It didn't go unnoticed by either of them how their outfits were matching. Like Fitz, Olivia was wearing a sweater except hers was gray. She wore a gray long sleeved cocoon sweater with a black camisole underneath it, black leggings, and black flats.

Realizing that she had been staring at Fitz too long, she turned her attention to his family. Beside and behind him stood his sister and parents. She stepped aside and welcomed them into the house. Fitz greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek before swooping Mason into his arms, attacking him with kisses. He squealed with delight to be back in his father's arms. Mason got a kick out of his father pretending to eat his tiny fingers every time he brought them to his mouth. The sound of their grandson's loud laughter made Eli and Maya see who was the source of his happiness. Both families stood in awe as they watched father and son interact, oblivious to the few sets of eyes staring at them.

Olivia decided to take this time to introduce herself to Fitz' family since they were all standing in the foyer. She stretched her hand out to Fitz' mom first.

"Hello Mrs. Grant. I'm Olivia." She then addressed the other two Grants. " It's such a pleasure to meet you all after hearing all of the wonderful things Fitz has told me about you."

Catherine swatted away Olivia's hand and pulled her into a hug. "Oh nonsense dear. There will be no formalities with us. It makes me feel old." Catherine winked at her and Olivia laughed. "You can call me Catherine, Cathy, or Cat. Whichever one you prefer."

"Okay, it's very nice to meet you Catherine." Olivia said earnestly.

"You too Olivia and oh my you are even more beautiful than in the pictures Fitz showed me." Catherine said sweetly, causing Olivia to slightly blush, before gesturing to her husband. "This is my husband Fitzgerald but we call him Jerry or Big Jerry."

"It's nice to meet you Olivia." Big Jerry said in the same friendly voice as his wife as he gave Olivia a hug.

"You as well Big Jerry."

Unlike her parents, Kara introduced herself as if she and Olivia already knew each other. Her greeting was a lot less formal than the others.

"Hey Liv." Kara hugged Olivia such as her parents had done.

"Hey Kara. It's nice to meet you too. Fitz has told me so many good things about you."

Kara looked from Olivia to Fitz then back to Olivia with a surprised expression on her face, "Really?"

Olivia laughed a little, "Yeah he did."

"Of course I did because I am a great brother, son, father, companion, friend and man. I'm just brilliant all around." Fitz said conceitedly, joining in on the conversation.

"Shut up." Both Olivia and Kara said simultaneously. They turned and looked at each other, erupting in laughter.

Fitz rolled his eyes and muttered, "Great there's two of them."

"Be nice Fitzgerald." Catherine scolded him.

"Whatever." Fitz turned his attention to Olivia's parents. He handed Mason over to Olivia before walking over to introduce himself to them.

He immediately put on the charm. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pope. It's a pleasure to meet you. Liv has told me so much about the both of you and I can assure you they were all good things. I'm Fitz."

"Sweetheart, you're the father of our grandson, which makes us family. Please call me Maya and my husband Eli." Maya said pinching his cheek before giving him a hug. When she released him, he shook hands with Eli.

Meanwhile, Olivia was introducing Mason to his paternal grandparents and his aunt.

"Oh my goodness! He is so precious. Jerry, look at him." Catherine said, gushing over her grandson, while pinching his little chubby cheeks.

"I am. He's one cute kid." Big Jerry replied as he stared at his grandson.

"Yes he is. He is the cutest boy I've ever seen."

"Hey! What about me?" Fitz asked as he and Olivia's parents rejoined the rest of them.

"Oh hush. You were cute too just not as cute as my grandson." Catherine told him, never taking her eyes off of Mason. She even made a silly face at him causing him to smile, showing off his incoming teeth.

"I can't believe this. My parents are replacing me with my own son." Fitz mumbled incredulously to himself, shaking his head.

"Say thank you Grandma Cat." Olivia told Mason in a baby voice.

Mason only smiled at her.

"Can I hold him?" Catherine asked, already holding her hands out to receive her grandson.

"Uh mom, he cries when someone he isn't familiar with holds him." Fitz warned her, which she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Fitzgerald, he is my grandson and I will hold him. He's just going to have to get used to it."

"Okay." Fitz held up his hands in defeat.

Olivia handed Mason over to Catherine. As soon as he was placed in her arms, his face immediately scrunched up with tears forming in his eyes and small whimpers leaving his mouth, which was set in a deep frown. Before his whimpers could explode into full blown sobbing, Catherine managed to settle him down. She rubbed his back in a circular motion, while talking to him in a soft and gentle voice.

"No tears. Grandma Cat doesn't like seeing her special boy crying. You're too adorable to be upset."

Fitz was impressed and a little jealous that his mother was able to hold his son for the first time without him crying, but he received waterworks the first time he did. Mason was in a daze as he listened to his grandmother's gentle words, even though he had no clue what she was saying.

"Wow Mom. I'm impressed."

"I'm an old pro at this sweetheart. I used to do the same thing for you. I would rub your back and talk softly to you when you were upset. Sometimes it didn't work depending on how upset you were but that was because you were the devil's spawn dear."

All of the adults laughed at Catherine's statement, but they found how she presented the words funnier than the actual words themselves. She sounded so sweet as she told Fitz he was the devil's spawn.

"Mom!" Fitz yelped, shocked that that was what she thought of him when he was around Mason's age.

"I'm sorry baby but it's true. You were a little monster when you were a baby. All you did was cry cry cry. Your father and I hardly ever got a break." Catherine told him honestly, in that same sugary tone. "Isn't that right Jerry?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not really a religious man but I used to pray that you would stop crying or cry yourself to sleep which you never did. Like your mother said, all you did was cry."

"Ha! Mom and Dad think you were a monster and hated you. That's why they had me. They needed happiness from a cute adorable baby such as myself." Kara rubbed it in his face like the brat she was.

Before Fitz could tell her to shut up, Catherine cut in, "Actually you were just as bad as your brother, if not worse. You cried over every little thing and were always grumpy. It was rare to see you smile"

Fitz laughed and got in his sister's face, "Ha! What do you know, Mom and Dad actually like me better. That's what you get you little brat. Once a brat, always a brat."

Kara pushed his face away from hers, "Shut up Fitzgerald. You're such a jerk and stop calling me a brat."

"Okay, you two knock it off and act your like the mature adults you're supposed to be." Big Jerry intervened in yet again another one of their sibling spats.

"She started it." "He started it." They told on each other, using their go to response any time they got in trouble for bickering.

"My goodness, you two act more like your shoe sizes rather than your age. I mean geez. Mason is acting more mature than the both of you. Isn't that right Maceepoo? You're not like your daddy and your Aunt Kara. Nope, you're a good boy." Catherine kissed Mason's nose and he cackled as if he understood what she was saying to him. He was aware, however, that he was being praised for something.

Olivia and her parents stood off to the side, enjoying watching the Grants interact. Olivia loved the relationships Fitz had with his parents and sister. She loved how Fitz and Kara got on each other's nerves, but still displayed some affection toward the other. Being an only child, she never had to worry about an annoying sibling. She always longed to have one though. It was boring at times being an only child. She did enjoy the fact that she didn't have to share the spotlight with another person and received more presents than the usual kid that had brothers or sisters did. Being an only child had its benefits, but a part of her always wanted to have a brother or sister.

Once Fitz and Kara stopped picking on one another, Olivia introduced her parents to Fitz' family. As she and Fitz figured, their mothers immediately hit it off as well as their fathers. While everyone was getting acquainted with each other, Kara took the time to bond with her nephew, who she instantly fell in love with and vice versa. They were having a grand ole time as she made funny faces at him and he laughed. Olivia and Fitz were relieved that their families were getting along, which made for a very relaxed and comfortable dinner filled with laughter and easy conversations.

The dinner started off in individual conversations. Fitz sat next to Olivia's parents, so he could get to know them better and allow them to get to know him better and Olivia did the same with his parents. The individual conversations then sprouted into one big light conversation. When dinner was over the men cleared the table and the women washed the dishes. After all the dishes were spotless. The Popes gave the Grants a tour of their home. Olivia was a little nervous because her house was not a big, fancy one she was sure Fitz' family was used to seeing or being in. However, her nerves evaporated as Catherine complimented almost every detail of the interior design. She even heard her father talking to Big Jerry about the walls and the carpeted floor.

Fitz liked how her home actually felt like a home. It was warm, loving, and welcoming. He loved the pictures displayed throughout the house and the geuineness of the kind of people they were filling the furnished atmosphere. Kara was too absorbed with her favorite little man to really pay attention to the detail of the house like the rest of her family, but she did give it her stamp of approval.

Once the tour was over, everyone settled in the living room. There were two sofas in there and one big arm chair. Maya and Catherine occuppied the one sofa, while Eli and Big Jerry occuppied the other. Olivia sat in the arm chair and Fitz sat on the arm part of it. Kara was on the floor playing with Mason and a couple of his toys. Everyone was lounging, doing their own thing really. The moms were sharing stories about their children, sharing recipes, and chit chatting about only things moms tend to talk about. The dads were talking about sports and other things they find to be masculine and interesting. Olivia and Fitz were teasing each other about wearing sweaters in the spring, while being in California. Kara continued to be the happy aunt that was playing with her baby nephew.

Pretty soon, it was time for Mason to turn in for the night. He wasn't happy at all about that and put up a strong fight. In the end though, he succumbed to sleep after everyone kissed him goodnight.

"You're a bad influence." Fitz said to Kara with a shake of his head when he walked back into the living room.

Kara looked at him confused, "What did I do?"

"You turned my son into a little brat, that's what you did." Fitz teased, earning him a smack to his arm by Olivia.

"Stop being mean to your sister, Fitz." Olivia scolded him with a smirk.

"Thank you Liv."

"No problem. Us girls have to stick together against big meanies."

"Ain't that the truth."

They hi-fived, causing Fitz to roll his eyes. He lowered his mouth to Olivia's ear and growled playfully, "You're going to pay for that big meanie comment."

Olivia looked up at him and the devious smile on his face let her know she was in for some trouble.

"Ew Fitz. That look you have on your face reminds me of the purple emoji. You know, the one with horns, and an evil look and smile on its face." Kara commented out of nowhere.

"Ha. Ha. Liv and I were having an A and B conversation so C your little ass out of it."

Olivia giggled at them doing what they seemed to do best. "Do you two always fight like this?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously as if they were used to answering that question.

"And it never gets old?"

"No." Again, they answered together.

"Wo-" Just as Olivia was about to respond to them, her phone starting buzzing, indicating that she had an incoming call. The caller ID read none other than Abby with those three purple emojis, Kara had mentioned not too long ago, next to it. "Hey Abs. What's up?"

"Hey Liv. What are you doing?"

"I'm just lounging around in my living room with my parents and Fitz' family. Why?"

"Becau- wait McDaddy's with you? Here in California? At your house?" Abby asked, completely disregarding her reasoning for calling.

"Yeah." Olivia answered simply.

"This bitch." Abby said incredulously to herself, underneath her breath. "Olivia Carolyn Pope how could you not tell me McDaddy was at your house?! How dare you! The nerv-"

Olivia had to pull the phone away from her ear before she went deaf from Abby yelling at her from the other side of the line. She waited until Abby finished her rant to put the phone back to her ear.

"Abby I told you he and his family were coming a few days ago." Olivia said in a calm voice. "And don't yell at me Abigail Elizabeth Whelan."

"Okay, okay. No need to use my full name. I'm sorry for yelling at you but you know what that man does to me. I can only imagine the things that man is capable of doing. I know how you got pregnant so easily. I never screwed him but his voice is enough to put a baby in my stomach. Mmph."

"You're shameless. Now snap out of your lustful daze and tell me why you called me or I'm going to hang up on you."

"Geez, you're grumpy. Probably because you haven't gotten any in awhile. No worries though. All you need to do is tell McDaddy to McDouble the McDick because one round won't be enough for your extra bitchiness and you will once again be the happy, outgoing Liv that I know." Abby ended her comment in a high pitched cheerful tone.

"I'm hanging up now." Was Olivia's response.

"Wait! No! I'm sorry. The gang and I are going to Infusion. I was calling to see if you wanted to come with us?"

"I'm going to have to pass tonight."

"Oh c'mon Liv. Invite McDaddy and his sister to come. You know the gang's not the gang without you. Pleeeeaaaseee?" Abby begged.

"Abby..." Olivia sighed.

She wanted to go with them, but thought it would be rude to leave with company over. Then again, she could just bring Fitz and Kara along since the were of age to get into the night club. Olivia looked over at her parents who were engrossed in their conversations with Fitz' parents.

"Let me ask them first. Hey Fitz, Kara would you guys like to come with me to meet my friends at Infusion?"

"Yeah I'm down." Kara immediately responded, excited that she was going out instead of arguing with her older brother all night.

"Fitz?"

"I'm in." He said.

"Great." She put the phone back to her ear. "Abs, they said they're in. Let me just tell my parents and we'll meet you there."

"Yay! Wait! Before you hang up, can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Is McDaddy's sister as hot as he is becau-" Olivia quickly cut her off before she could finish voicing her thoughts.

"Goodbye Abigail."

* * *

After getting off of the phone with Abby, Olivia asked her parents if they could watch Mason, while she introduced Fitz and Kara to her friends. Of course they agreed. Both sets of parents, who were now best friends, were thrilled that their children were going out instead of sitting around bored, while they were having the time of their lives.

Olivia change into a yellow and gray two piece bodycon, two piece bandage dress, that showed off her body in all the right places and a pair of nude lace-up heels, that added on a few inches to her height. Her apparel was hot and sexy, but also very classy. Fitz' eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his jaw immediately hit the floor when he saw her. They decided to take Olivia's car in case Catherine and Big Jerry got tired and wanted to head back to the hotel while they were gone. Plus, Olivia was the designated driver since she wasn't going to be drinking any alcoholic beverages.

On the way there, Abby texted Olivia, informing her that the gang was all there and gave her the location of where they were inside of the night club, which Olivia was thankful for because she found her friends with ease. They were in the lounging area with drinks already in hands.

"Aye Liv's here!" Olivia's friend, Harrison announced when she arrived at the table.

"Yay!" The rest of the group cheered in unison.

"Finally!" Abby said excitedly as she got up.

She briefly greeted Olivia before engulfing Fitz in a hug, nearly lifting him off the ground. Fitz somehow managed to free one of his arms from in between their bodies and hugged her back.

"Good to see you again, Abby." Fitz said and patted her back awkwardly several times after she had been holding onto him just a bit too long.

Olivia had to personally peel Abby away from him. _Poor Fitz,_ she thought. _Being handsome was a gift and a curse._

"Guys, this is Fitzgerald Grant, Mason's dad and his sister Kara. Fitz, Kara, these are my friends." Olivia went one by one down line, pointing to each of her friends as she introduced them to Fitz and Kara. "That's Abby as you already know, that's Harrison, Quinn, Huck, Marcus, and Kim."

They all exchange pleasantries and just like that, they instantly clicked. Fitz excused himself briefly to go to the bar. He asked if anybody wanted anything, but they all declined except for Olivia, who simply asked for a bottle of water and Kara, who asked for a pink lemonade. He arrived back to the table a few minutes later with Olivia's water, Kara's lemonade, and his scotch in hand.

The group talked for most of the night, sharing lots of laughs and jokes. They eventually ended up branching off and doing their own thing. Marcus asked Kara to dance with him after spending a good portion of the night flirting with her. She gladly accepted his request and they made their way onto the crowded dance floor. Huck and Kim were snuggled up together in a corner, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and sharing a few pecks. Abby was dancing with a guy named Leo, whom she met at the bar. Quinn, too was on the dance floor, dancing with a guy she worked with named Charlie.

All the while, Olivia and Fitz were still at the table talking and sipping on their beverages. They sat side by side with their backs leaning against the back of the couch. Fitz had his left arm thrown over the back of the couch, while Olivia was leaning into his side with her right arm resting on his thigh. The way they were sitting seemed so natural to them, but they didn't realize that they looked like an actual couple. Olivia's friends and Fitz' sister did though. However, they shrugged it off and went back to clubbing. Olivia and Fitz were enjoying the little bubble they formed until a certain someone bursted it. Edison.

"Hi Olivia." Edison said loud enough, so she could hear him over the music.

Olivia looked away from Fitz to see Edison and the woman he cheated on her with, standing before her. The nerve of him.

"Edison." Olivia said curtly.

"It's good to see you again. It's been what, about a year or so? How are you?" Edison asked, completely oblivious to her uninterested demeanor.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Look Edison, I don't mean to be rude or anything like that but I'm trying to enjoy a nice evening with my boyfriend."

 _Boyfriend?_ That definitely took Fitz by surprise, but he quickly caught on to what she was trying to do. He guessed Edison was Olivia's ex-boyfriend, the one that she caught cheating the night they met and... yeah. Olivia lightly squeezed his thigh as her subtle way of telling him to play along, which he did without hesitation. He wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders and she interlaced his fingers with hers. He then planted a kiss on her temple.

Initially, Edison didn't even notice the man sitting beside Olivia. He only had tunnel vision for her, so he was taken aback when he saw the man wrap his arm around her and kiss her temple. He clenched his jaw in anger. The thing was, he had no right to be angry. He was the one that cheated on Olivia and now she was in the arms of another man that was older and a million times more handsome than he was.

"Right. I'm sorry to have disturbed you guys. I just wanted to come over and say hello. You look great by the way, Liv." He said sincerely before relunctantly acknowledging Fitz. He outstretched his hand. "It was nice to meet you..."

"Fitz." Fitz responded, shaking the other guy's hand.

Edison nodded. Instead of leaving like Olivia thought he would, he introduced the woman on his arm, who she already recognized.

"Olivia this is my girlfriend Michel-"

"I know who she is." Olivia said, cutting him off. "She's the girl you cheated on me with." There was no bitterness in her tone of voice. She actually spoke nonchalantly as she directed her attention to Michelle. "Thank you for taking him off my hands. You have no idea how long I wanted to break up with him before you came along. If it had not been for you opening up your legs to him that night, I would've never got to meet this man right here." Olivia placed her hand that was being held by Fitz', on his chest, leaning in closer to his body, and even throwing her leg over his. "A real, grown man that also happens to be the father of my six month old son."

Edison's eyes went wide a her last statement. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Y-you have a-a son?"

"Yeah and he's the greatest thing that ever happened to me along with having a man that satisfies me and takes care of my every need... and I do mean ev-er-y need. So thank you Edison. Thank you for cheating on me because if you hadn't my son wouldn't have been conceived and I wouldn't have known what it looked and felt like to receive real pleasure from a real man." Olivia grabbed Fitz' hand and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to dance now. Enjoy the rest of your night. C'mon babe."

And with that, Olivia walked away still holding onto Fitz' hand. Fitz shot Edison and Michelle a small, friendly smile as he allowed Olivia to lead him onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands immediately rested on her hips as they moved to the rhythm of the music.

"So I'm your boyfriend now eh?" Fitz asked with an amusing smirk on his face.

Olivia tried to fight the smile that was threatening to form on her face as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Fitz laughed at her response. "You even called me babe." He was having way too much fun teasing her.

"You're such a jerk." Olivia swatted his chest and pouted.

Fitz couldn't resist her adorableness. He leaned his head down and pecked her bottom lip that was poking out. Olivia looked into his darkened eyes when he pulled back. Neither said anything. They alternated between staring each other in the eyes and staring at their lips. What they felt in that moment, was mutual. Just as Fitz was leaning in to kiss Olivia again, Rita Ora ft. Chris Brown Body On Me, started playing.

"I love this song." Olivia stated and turned around in his arms.

Fitz' hands never left their resting place on her hips. Olivia, again, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, so that her back was pressed firmly against his front. She started grinding against him slowly and sensually. Fitz moved with her in time to the beat. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer to his body. He had a raging erection and the feel of Olivia's backside rubbing against it was making him go crazy. He needed more. He needed to feel more.

But he couldn't. He was engaged and what he was doing was wrong. What he felt for Olivia was wrong. He desired her more than anything in the world. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her. Well actually he could. If Mellie wasn't in the picture he could. He wasn't a douche. He had moral values and didn't condone cheating, but what Olivia was doing to him was definitely making him lose all of his self control one rotation at a time. He needed to separate their bodies, but God it felt too good to stop.

He was just about to break and drag Olivia somewhere private to have his way with her when some of her friends came up to them and said they were heading out. Olivia agreed that it was pretty late and that she should be heading out too. Her group joined up outside and said their goodnights. Olivia drove Fitz and Kara back to her house, where their parents were still talking. Their parents were wired, but they had tired themselves out at the club. The Grants left not too long after, but not before making plans with the Popes for the following day.

They agreed on going to the beach since the weather was going to be beyond beautiful tomorrow. Fitz was especially giddy about going to the beach because he would get to see Olivia in a bikini. He could barely sleep thinking about how hot Olivia was going to look in her bathing suit. He was up bright and early the next morning, working out in the gym. Drenched in sweat, he stared at his body in the mirror. He was satisfied with what he saw. All of the hard work he put in to keep his body fit was paying off.

He made it back to his room, showered, and changed into a white t-shirt and teal swim trunks just in time to have breakfast with his family. They left their hotel at around eleven to head over to the Popes. On the way there, Catherine made Fitz stop by Walmart and pick up more than enough items they were going to need for the beach. Fitz knew his mom and had half the mind to buy the entire beach section of the store just so she wouldn't make him go back for something he may have missed.

They finally arrived to the Pope's house almost an hour later. Fitz and Big Jerry helped Eli bring everything to the car, while Catherine and Kara helped Maya make sure they had everything. Fitz drove Olivia's car with Olivia in the passenger seat, and Kara and Mason in the back. Their parents drove in the rental car.

When they arrived to the beach, the men unloaded the cars and carried everything, which they were less than thrilled about since they had to make three trips, while the women set up a spot for them. They all thought their set up looked ridiculous with the abundant amount of stuff they had, except Maya and Catherine, who thought they didn't have enough.

Olivia and Fitz laid down their towels side by side. Fitz rubbed another layer of sunblock on Mason's skin, while Olivia took off her cover up to reveal a white bikini that instantly made Fitz' mouth go dry. He was now thankful that his mother bought an excessive amount of water because the way Olivia looked in her bikini had him feeling dehydrated. He quickly downed a bottle of water before going back to helping Mason.

Fitz put Mason's light blue buckethat, that matched his light blue short sleeved rashguard and trunks, on his head to shield it and his eyes from the sun. Once Mason was taken care of, Fitz stripped off his t-shirt to reveal his defined chest and chiseled abs. He was happy with the reaction he got from Olivia after he removed his shirt. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He smirked and whispered in her ear, deepening his voice. "See something you like, Livvie?"

Before Olivia could answer with a snarky remark, Catherine's voice interrupted them.

"Fitzybear, make sure you put sunblock on before you go in the water."

Fitz shook his head and sighed. Leave it to his mother to ruin the moment by treating him like a little kid instead of a grown man with a kid.

"Yeah Fitzybear." Olivia teased through her giggling.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Fitz asked with that same devilish smirk on his face that he had the night before.

Olivia nodded, "A little."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Olivia said with a playful smile.

"Take it back." Fitz took a step toward her.

"Uh uh." Olivia shook her head defiantly, taking a step back.

"No?" Fitz challenged, taking another step forward.

"No." Olivia reiterated with more confidence.

The look on Fitz' face told Olivia that she better run, which she did, but Fitz caught up to her in two short strides. He threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Fitz! Fitz put me down now!" Olivia demanded through her laughter.

"Take it back." Fitz said as he walked them toward the water.

"No! Put me down!"

Olivia pounded his back with her fists, which only made Fitz smack her ass in return.

"Not until you take it back."

He was already knees deep in the ocean.

"Take it back or I'll drop you in." He threatened.

"You better not! Put me down Fitzgerald! Now!"

"Take it back, Livvie."

"Fine! I take it back! Now put me down!" Olivia relented.

"Okay!" Fitz said simply and faked like he was going to drop her.

"FITZ!" Olivia yelled, clinging to his body.

Fitz laughed, "Relax. I'm not going to drop you. As long as you be a good girl."

"Ugh!"

Fitz set Olivia back down on her feet once he reached the sand.

"I hate you." She grumbled before stomping away from him.

"You may have mentioned that before." He said as he followed behind her back to their set up, where their families were watching them.

Catherine and Big Jerry were pleased to see their son joking around and having a good time. It was nice to see the carefree side of him. He had the biggest smile on his face as he walked with Olivia toward them. The twinkle in his eye as he looked at her was not from the sunlight reflecting off of it. It was one of a man in love with an incredible young woman. If only he knew that.

Catherine loved that her son was having a good time, but he had yet to put on his sunblock and would forget if she didn't get on him. She squeezed a handful of sunblock in her hand and went after her son, making sure he was well protected head to toe from the sun. Olivia laughed at him, but Maya did the same thing to her. Before the same thing could be done to Kara, she stripped off her tank top and stepped out of her denim shorts to reveal her blue bikini. She rubbed on the sunblock and attempted to head to the water, but was stopped by her older brother.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Fitz asked.

"In the water." Kara stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

Fitz eyed her bikini disapprovingly, "Not in that you're not." He said in a tone that could only belong to a big brother, while holding up a towel to hide her body.

"Shut up. You're not the boss of me." Kara said pushing passed him.

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to block out the headache that was threatening to form. His sister drove him crazy ninety percent of the time, but he would hurt any man that ever hurt her, without thinking twice. If any man so much as made her cry, Fitz would rip his head off. Even though he and Kara argued all the time, she was still his little sister and he loved her. He would kill for her. So any guy that dared checked out his sister during their time at the beach would have to deal with him and his fists.

"You ready to go in the water baby boy?" Olivia asked Mason, taking him from Big Jerry. Mason's wide smile gave her his answer. "Let's go."

"Hold up Liv. Let's take a picture first." Fitz requested with his phone in hand.

It was on selfie mode. He stood behind Olivia and snapped a few pictures of them. Mason reached out to try to take his daddy's phone. Fitz handed it to him and he unintentionally started taking a ton of selfies of himself before putting it in his mouth. Olivia took the phone away from him and gave it back to Fitz.

"Before you guys go in the water, let me take a few pictures." Catherine said, pulling out her iPhone 6 plus.

"Wait, me too." Maya said, pulling out her Pink iPhone 5c.

Both Olivia and Fitz groaned, knowing that their mothers were going to take forever to take one picture with phones they barely knew how to use. Olivia adjusted Mason in her arms, so that he was in between her and Fitz. They looked like such a cute little family in their complementing bathing suits. Fitz even put a pair of white framed ray ban wayfarer sunglasses for babies on Mason that matched the adult ones he and Olivia were wearing. After Catherine and Maya were satisfied with the pictures they had just taken, they along with Big Jerry and Eli, followed their children and grandchild to the ocean.

Olivia and Fitz were extra cautious since it was Mason's first time at the beach. They only took a step into the water. The water barely went above their toes. Olivia placed Mason on his feet, holding him up by the waist. She and Fitz squatted beside him, while he got a feel for the water. Meanwhile, Catherine and Maya were taking pictures galore of their grandson. Eli and Big Jerry stood aside and cheered. Mason squealed and bounced in excitement. His happiness was infectious.

Olivia sat down with him in her lap and Fitz sat beside her leaving a space in between them for Mason to fit in. Mason wanted more access to the water. He wiggled in her lap, indicating the he wanted to be put down. Olivia sat him in between her and Fitz. Mason immediately started smacking the water with his hands. He laughed as the water splashed in the air and some even hit him in the face. Olivia and Fitz were surprised that he didn't cry when the water got in his face. Instead, he continued to splash the water and laugh and every moment was caught on his grandmothers' phones. His grandfathers clapped their hands every time he smacked the water, causing him to clap as well, each time he did.

Kara eventually joined them and allowed Mason to splash her before helping him splash his parents. The grandparents headed back to their towels to relax, while the others continued to have a mini water fight. When they got tired of being in the water, they went back to their spot to eat lunch. After lunch, they relaxed a bit, letting their food digest. They then played in the sand for a little bit, building sandcastles.

Altogether they spent about two hours at the beach before going back to the Pope's. The Grants went back to their hotel to get cleaned up and changed. They then went back to the Pope's. Olivia and Fitz played with Mason for most of the day. Maya and Catherine worked together to cook dinner. Eli took Big Jerry to hang out with a few buddies of his at his friend's house. Marcus asked Kara out via Olivia and she accepted, so she was hanging out with him. The Pope and Grant clans came back together at six p.m. sharp to eat dinner. Dinner, like it had been the evening before, was lively and full of laughter.

Afterwards Fitz helped Olivia give Mason a bath and put him to sleep. They went back downstairs to join the rest of their family members. Catherine and Big Jerry asked Olivia if they could talk to her before they left. Of course she agreed. She lead them into the kitchen to give them some privacy, while they talked. Big Jerry started off the conversation.

"Olivia, my wife and I talked to our son earlier and he told us about your pending conflict. We just wanted you to know that if you do want to move to New York, we'll be more than happy to help you with whatever you need. I already talked to my friend who is the dean of admissons for NYU and he said that if you want to transfer you can. We understand that you'll be moving across the country away from your family and friends and we'll gladly do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable. Your parents can come too and even your best friend that Fitz mentioned." He reassured her.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She was surprised that Fitz' parents were basically reiterating what he said to her."Uh well thank you both so much. It really means a lot to me. Fitz literally told me the same thing but I didn't want the both of you to think that I was using Mason to get to Fitz' money or yours. I really want Mason to have a close relationship with you two and Kara but I still need time to think about this and talk it over with my family. If that's okay with you?" She said honestly.

"We understand dear. There's no rush. Take as much time as you need. Fitz can be impatient but we'll take care of him. You just do what you feel is right for Mason and yourself. We'll support whatever decision you make." Catherine told her sincerely.

"Thank you." Olivia hugged both Catherine and Big Jerry and they rejoined the others in the living room for a few rounds of Taboo with Kara being the time, buzzer, and score keeper.

A few hours and rounds later the Grants bid the Popes a goodnight before going back to their hotel to retire for the night. The next day, the Grants took the Popes out for breakfast and lunch for their hospitality. Unfortunately, the Grants had to leave for the airport after lunch to catch their flight. None of them wanted to leave, but they had lives to live back in New York. After several hugs, kisses, and goodbyes, the Grants reluctantly boarded their plane.

* * *

Fitz was exhausted when he walked into his apartment. He dropped his bag underneath the table in the foyer and threw his keys on the tabletop. He was surprised that he wasn't greeted by Mellie as soon as he walked through the door.

"Mel?" He called for her through the quietness of the apartment. He knew she somewhere in there because he saw her car in its parking space and most of the lights were on. "Mel?" Fitz called for her again, still receiving no response as he walked passed the living room, down the hall, and into his bedroom. Nothing.

Fitz checked the guest room. Still nothing. The final place he checked was the kitchen, where he finally found her drinking his scotch straight from the bottle. Her eyes were red and puffy, letting him know she had been crying. Mascara was running down her cheeks due to her tears. Her hair was disheveled like she had been constantly running her hands through it.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Fitz asked worriedly, quickly moving to be at her side. He tried to hug her, but she shoved him away. "Mellie?" He was confused by her behavior.

"You bastard." She spat.

"What did I do?"

Mellie laughed humorlessly and held up a piece of paper. "Not what... who and you tell me, Fitzgerald. Who did you do that you tested positive for a paternity test."

It all made sense now. The results. The results were in. When it came to six month old Mason... he WAS the father. They came back a lot sooner than Fitz thought though and so did the day he was going to die. He gulped and prayed that Mellie spared him because he had a son that was provened to be his to take care of.

"I can explain."

 **Author's Note: Uh oh, Fitz is a dead man (not really). As always, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
